


Blóð ok Íss: a Fairy Tale (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: This is a Japanese translation of Blóð ok Íss: a Fairy Tale by stereobone





	Blóð ok Íss: a Fairy Tale (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blóð ok Íss: a Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346392) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



ヨトゥンヘイムに行ってはいけない。父はいつも彼にそう言い聞かせた。

 

「あの国には巨人がいる」父は言った。「氷と魔術を使う恐ろしい巨人だ。あの国に行けば必ず死んでしまう」

 

　今は男として成長し、しかし心は若く、多くの面でまだ少年らしさを残すソーにとって、父のその言葉は自分を試しているように聞こえた。子供の頃から何度となく聞かされた物語。長く続いた戦、九つの世界の平和を奪ったヨトゥンヘイム。オーディンは軍隊を率いて彼らを鎮圧した。しかしソーには理解できなかった。それから一千年が過ぎた今、なぜいまだに彼らを恐れなければならないのか。

 

「私たちは神です」ソーは言った。「神はどこでも好きな場所に行けるはずでしょう、父上」

「あの国だけはだめだ」オーディンは答えた。それは王の声であり、有無を言わせない厳しさを含んでいた。「決して行ってはならない」

 

　ソーはひざまずき、父王の手の甲に口づけた。けれどオーディンの言葉は水のように彼の背中を流れ、消えていった。玉座を継ぐ運命を背負った王子が誰でもそうであるように、ソーもまた聡明で誇り高く、同時に頑固でもあった。王になるために生まれた男。しかし彼はまだ多くの意味で守られた存在だった。オーディンと並んで戦うことはあっても、戦争において彼は注意深く保護されていたし、ムジョルニアが常に横に控えていた。父子は九つの世界のすべてをともに旅してまわった。

 

　ただ一箇所、ヨトゥンヘイムをのぞいて。

 

「父上はあの国にある何かを恐れているようだ」

 

　シフが顔をあげ、テーブル越しにソーを見た。二人のあいだには彼女の剣が横たわっている。ソーの目に、シフの見慣れた表情が浮かんでいた。

 

「お父上の言いつけにそむくつもりね」シフは言った。「ソー、あなた馬鹿よ」

 

　シフは剣をとりあげて刃に布をすべらせ、汚れを注意深く拭きとった。

 

「おまえも馬鹿だ」ソーは言った。「俺と一緒に来たいと顔に書いてあるぞ」

「私は死にたくない。ヨトゥンヘイムにあるのは死だけよ」

「くだらないたわごとだ」ソーはムジョルニアを手にとり、シフに向かって振ってみせた。「俺にはムジョルニアがある。全世界最強の武器だぞ。父上の言う巨人を恐れることなどない」

 

　シフは剣をソーのハンマーに重ね、その動きを封じた。

 

「で、何をするつもり？」

「噂の巨人の首を持ち帰ってきて、父上に見せてやる。そうすれば父上も何も恐れる必要などないとわかるだろう」

「あなたが死んだ場合は？」

 

　ソーは笑った。

 

「そんな計画はない」

 

\--

 

　ソーは翌朝、まだ夜も明けず、アスガルドの誰もが眠っている時刻に馬で出発した。ゲートの前にヘイムダルが立ち、静かな目でソーを見つめた。

　彼はすでにソーの計画を知っていた。

 

「お父上の命令にそむいてヨトゥンヘイムに行くおつもりか、若き王子よ？」

「父に言いつけるのか？」

　ヘイムダルは動かなかった。

「私にはこの王国を行き来するすべての者を王に報告する義務がある。彼の息子とあればなおのこと」

「アスガルドの安全をおびやかすようなことはしない」ソーは言った。「俺はお前の未来の王だぞ、ヘイムダル」

「よく存じております」ヘイムダルは答えた。「しかしこんなことを知りながら許すわけには──」

「では知らなかったことにしておけ」

　

　ソーの馬が落ちつきなくいなないた。手綱をしっかり引きながら、ソーもまた気が急いていた。こんなところでひきとめられるのは我慢ならなかった。はやくヨトゥンヘイムに行き、探検し、父王が自分を誇りに思うような戦利品を持ち帰りたかった。

 

「通せ、偉大なるヘイムダルよ」ソーは言った。「必ず巨人の首を持ちかえってみせる」

 

　ヘイムダルはうつむいた。

 

「ソー、あなたはまだ若い。まだ知らないことが──」

「これは命令だ」ソーは言った。

 

　彼はあくまでも王子だった。

 

\--

 

　ヨトゥンヘイムは極寒の地だった。予想していたとはいえ、冷気は身につけた毛皮を突き抜けて体にしみわたり、骨まで刺すかのようだった。ソーは荒涼とした土地に立っていた。目をくらますほどの強風と雪で何も見えないのだが、実際のところ見るべきほどのものは何ひとつないのだった。氷のかたまりのような山々を越え、一時間近く歩いても、父から聞かされたような巨人の姿はどこにも見当たらなかった。

 

　ソーは次第に馬鹿ばかしくなり、時間を無駄にしたことに苛立ちはじめた。てっきり国境を越えると同時に戦闘が始まり、狂暴な巨人たちが自分を殺そうと襲い掛かってくるものと思っていたのに、実際には何も起こらなかった。

 

　だいたいこのような場所で生き延びていける命などあるだろうか、とソーは不思議に思った。草木の一本もみあたらない。墓場のような土地には何ひとつ生まれず、何ひとつ死なず、そのために清潔ささえ感じられた。そこにあるのは見渡す限りの白い色のみ。ソーは馬首を山道の下に向け、雪がそれほど深くない谷へ向かって進んだ。

 

　風の感じが変わり、さらに冷たさが増し、ソーの視界を何か緑色のものがかすめた。それは霧のように見え、さっとかき消えたかと思うと、その同じ場所に男が立っていた。一瞬、ソーはそれを幻覚だと思った。しかし馬が身じろぎして鼻息を荒くし、男が本当にそこにいることを知らせた。彼の姿は、ソーここで出会うと予想していた生き物とはまったく違っていた。

 

「おまえは巨人ではないな」ソーは言った。

「見てのとおりだ」男は答えた。

 

　ただし、彼の肌は氷の巨人のものだった。ソーにもそう判断できるだけの知識はあった。冷たい青に、傷跡のような紋様。ソーは必要となった場合にそなえて、ムジョルニアの柄に触れた。

 

「ここで何をしている、アスガルド人よ」男は言った。「自分の国をこんなに遠く離れて」

 

「巨人を殺しにきた」ソーは男を上から下まで見た。彼はたしかに巨人ではない──体は細く、背はおそらくソーより低い。「だがまだ見つからない」

 

　男はふっと笑った。その声は二人を囲むように響いてから風に消えていき、ソーは思わず身震いをした。

 

「本当の理由は？」男は訊いた。

 

　ソーは顔をしかめた。「今言ったとおりだ」

 

「では私を殺せ」男はそう言って腕を広げてみせた。

 

　男はそのまま動かなかったが、馬は何かを感じとったように怯えていなないた。この男の持つ何かを……そしてソーもそれを感じはじめていた。

 

「おまえは巨人にしては小さすぎる」ソーは言った。「出来損ないのようだな」

 

　男は気分を害した様子も見せなかった。彼は腕をおろし、ソーを観察するように首を傾けた。長い黒髪が風に乱れ、白い光景の中でくっきりと浮き上がって見えた。

 

「目に見えるものだけを信じてはいけない、若い王子よ」

　

　ソーはムジョルニアを引き抜き、威嚇するように前に突き出した。

 

「なぜそれを知っている？ 説明しろ」

「あんたのことはよく知っている」

 

　男が言い、するとまた一陣の風が吹き抜けた。その勢いは強く、ソーはムジョルニアを取り落とさないように腰に戻さなければならなかった。

 

　視界を覆う風の中でも、ソーには男が見えた。彼は近づいてきて、ソーの頬を氷のような両手で包んだ。そしてソーに口づけた。切りつけるような冷たさが、喉からまっすぐ心臓へと染みていった。ソーは動かなかった。体が凍りついてしまったようで、とても動ける気がしなかった。男はわずかに顔を離し、すると、彼の顔がソーと同じように白く変わっているのが見えた。彼はアスガルド人と変わらない姿になっていた。

 

「これはどういうことだ」ソーは言った。

 

　男は答えなかった。彼の体は砂のようにさらさらと崩れはじめ、やがて何羽もの烏となって四方の空へと飛び去っていった。彼は現れたときと同じようにあっさりと消えてしまった。唇を刺す冷たさだけがソーに残された。

 

　しばらくのあいだ、ソーはその場に立ち尽くしていた。しかし動けそうな気分になると同時に馬に飛び乗り、一直線に故国をめざした。

 

\--

 

　ソーが巨人の首を持たずにゲートをくぐってきても、ヘイムダルは何も言わなかった。

 

\--

 

　翌日、晩餐の席で、シフが巨人狩りの成果を聞きだそうとした。

 

「巨人は見つかったの？ 氷の巨人は、やっぱり恐ろしい姿だった？」

「何も見なかった」ソーは硬い声で答えた。

 

　ソーは一晩中落ち着かなかった。一人でいても、誰かにじっと見つめられているような気がした。食べ物はどれも唇に熱すぎ、ヨトゥンヘイムで出会った男の唇のような冷たさはどこを探しても見つからなかった。もう一度彼に会いに行きたかった。氷の巨人の肌と、アスガルド人と同じ体を持つ男。魔術の使い手。

 

　彼の名前を知りたかった。

 

　好奇心を止められず、どうしようもなく惹きつけられた。そんな気持ちに自分でもとまどうほどだった。魔術師をあれほど近くで見たことはなかったし、訊きたいことがたくさんあった。なぜヨトゥンヘイムにいるのか。本当に氷の巨人なら、なぜ体が小さいのか？　

　

　オーディンの手が肩に置かれ、ソーを現実へ、アスガルドの黄金の暖かさへと引き戻した。

 

「何を悩んでいるのだ、息子よ」

「何でもありません、父上」ソーは答えた。

「食事にほとんど手をつけていないようだな。ミードも減っていない」

 

　ソーは顔をしかめて皿をみおろした。豪勢な夕食だった。ポテトを添えた猪のロースト。ソーの好物でもあった。

 

「少し疲れただけです、父上」

「そのようだな、昨日はお前を探していたのだが」オーディンは言った。「シフからお前は武術の稽古中だと聞いた」

 

　ソーは目を伏せたまま、口裏を合わせてくれたシフに心の中で感謝した。「そうです。少しやりすぎたかもしれません」

「では、今晩は早く休むことだ。明日は評議会を開く。おまえにも出席してもらいたい」

 

　評議会には出たくなかった。もう一度ヨトゥンヘイムを訪ねて、あの魔術師を探したかった。しかしそれは危険な行為だ。前回、ヘイムダルがオーディンにソーの行き先を告げなかったのは幸運だった。教えていれば、ソーもヘイムダルもひどく叱責されたことだろう。

 

「そうします」ソーは言った。「夕食は部屋でとることにします」

 

　晩餐に出席していた者は一斉に席を立ち、去っていくソーに一礼した。

 

\--

 

　わずか一週間後、ソーはふたたびヨトゥンヘイムに行く決心をした。あの見捨てられた土地にいる魔術師のことを考えると、居ても立っても居られなかった。彼のことがいっときも心から離れず、何かの魔法をかけられたのだろうかと考えた。唇を重ねたとき、過去に交わしたどんな口づけとも違うものを感じた。魔術師の唇はソーを凍りつかせそうなほど冷たかったのに、口づけのあと、体の中は温まっていた。まるで不思議な力が流れ込んできたように。

 

　しかし、ヘイムダルが次も見逃してくれるとは思えなかった。そこでシフに頼み込むことにした。

 

「正気とは思えない」彼女は言った。「またヨトゥンヘイムに行くなんて。死ぬも同然よ。だいたいオーディン様に見つかったらどうするの」

「父は気づかない。おまえさえ助けてくれればな」

 

　シフは首を横に振った。「ソー、あなたの馬鹿な思いつきにひきずりこまれるのはごめんだわ」

 

　ソーは床にひざまずいた。そんなことをするのは生まれて初めてだった。

 

「たのむ、このとおりだ、シフ。ウォリアーズ・スリーとともにアルフヘイムへ狩りに行く。そこから俺は一人で出発する。 誰にも気づかれることはない」

「一人で行くの？ ソー、自分が何をしてるかわかってる？ 一度行って何も見つからなかったのに、どうしてまた同じ場所に行くのよ？」

 

　ソーは答えなかった。

 

「ソー。それは命を危険にさらすほど大切なことなの？」

「ああ、そうだ」

 

　ソーはシフの手をとり、ぎゅっと握った。シフは昔からソーの味方だった。欠点もあるしときに傲慢であっても、ソーの心根が優しいことを彼女は知っていた。シフは、アスガルドの他のどの男よりも、ソーを信頼していた。

 

「それにしても正気の沙汰じゃないとは思うわ」彼女は言った。

 

　一行は翌日出発した。

 

\--

 

　ヨトゥンヘイムに到着すると、ソーは以前と同じ道をたどり、荒れ地を横切って山をのぼり、谷へくだった。風は前回ほど強くなかったが、雪は変わらず降りしきっていた。ヨトゥンヘイムでは雪が降りやむことはないのかもしれなかった。ソーは魔術師の気配を静かに待ったが、その姿はどこにもなかった。目をくらませる強風がなくとも、見えるのはあいかわらず真っ白な雪と何マイルも続く地平線だけだった。

 

「魔術師よ」ソーは呼びかけた。風と雪に運ばれ、彼の声は遠く深く響いた。魔術師がそこにいるのなら声が届いたはずだった。

 

　ソーは待ち続けたが、やはり彼の気配はなかった。寒さは耐えがたく、ソーは姿を現さない魔術師に苛立ちはじめた。

 

「臆病者。やはり氷の巨人だな」

「ここに戻ってくるとは思わなかった」

 

　ソーは首が折れるのではないかと思うほど素早く振り向いた。魔術師はまるでずっとそこにいたかのように、ソーと馬のとなりに立っていた。

 

「呼びかけたのに、なぜすぐに来なかった？」

 

　魔術師は肩をすくめた。「忙しかったんだ」

「何をしていて？」ソーは荒涼とした景色を手で示した。「忙しくなるようなものはここに何もない」

 

　魔術師はふたたび肩をすくめた。初めて会ったときと同じように肌は青く、黒い毛皮に身を包んでいた。その肌は確かに氷の巨人のものだが、ソーはやはり彼をその名で呼ぶ気にはなれなかった。ソーは咳払いをした。

 

「あのとき、俺に何をした？」

「キス」男は言った。「キスをしたことくらいあるだろう、アスガルドの王子よ」

 

　ソーはかっとなった。そういう意味で聞いたのではない。とは言え、正確に何を聞きたいのかは自分でもよくわからなかった。知りたいのは、なぜあのキスについて考え続けずにいられないかということだ。この男が誰なのか知りたかった。どうしても知らなければならなかった。

 

「名を名乗れ」ソーは言った。

「ロキ」

「俺の名は知っているようだな」

「ああ」

「なぜだ？」

 

　ロキは答えを拒絶するように手を振った。「そんなことは気にするな、ソー」

　彼はソーの名前をまるで呪文のように、柔らかく、ほとんど歌うように口にした。

 

「答えろ」ソーは言った。「俺のことをすべて知っていると言ったな。どうやって知ったのか言え」

 

　ロキは肩をすくめた。「見ていた。ずっとあんたを見ていた」

 

　ソーは馬から降り、ロキに近づいた。ソーはやはりロキよりも背が高く、体格もずっと大きかった。ロキは身じろぎひとつしなかった。怯えている様子もまったくなかった。

 

「だが、どうやって？」ソーはさらに説明を要求した。

 

　王子である彼は、明快な答えをすぐに得られないという状況に慣れていなかった。

 

「私は魔術師だ」ロキは言った。ソーにとってじゅうぶんな説明とは言い難かったが、ロキにそれ以上のことを打ち明けるつもりはなさそうだった。

 

「おまえはヨトゥンか？」

「そうだ」

「ヨトゥンにしては小さすぎる」ソーは言い、すぐにつけくわえた。「それに醜くもない」

 

　ロキは笑った。その冷たい息が頬に感じられるほど、彼はソーの近くに立っていた。ロキは寒くないのだろうか、とソーは考えた。寒がっている様子はないが、この国で暖かいという経験をしたこともないに違いない。

 

「私は混血なんだ」ロキは説明した。「純血のヨトゥンではない」

「おまえはなぜ──」

「質問はそこまでだ」ロキは言った。「さあ、私の番だ。なぜまた戻ってきた？」

 

　ソーはためらった。なぜなのか、自分でもはっきりわからなかった。ただ好奇心につき動かされて来たのだが、そう告白する気にはなれなかった。

 

「おまえを殺すためかもしれないな」

「それだけのために来るには長すぎる旅路だ」ロキは言った。

 

　ソーを恐れる様子もまったく見せず、泰然とそこに立っているロキを見て、ソーは不安になった──ロキは、今まで出会った他の誰とも違う。大抵の者はソーを恐れ、彼の地位と称号を敬った。

 

「ここにはおまえの他に誰がいる？」ソーは訊いた。

「誰も」ロキは答えた。「私はひとりきりだ」

 

　そのロキの口調の何かがソーの胸を打った。ロキに出会ってから、彼の言葉に感情らしきものが含まれたのはそれが初めてだった。

 

「そうか」ソーは言った。「だが今はひとりじゃない」

 

　ロキは微笑み、赤い瞳をきらりと光らせた。彼はふたたびソーに口づけた。ソーはもう驚かなかった。むしろ予想していたことであり、喜んで受け入れた。舌を絡めとられ、吸われても、ソーはされるままになっていた。二人の吐息が混ざり──熱と冷気が──心地よい刺激を作り出した。ロキが唇を離すと、ソーは物足りなく感じて唸った。しかしロキは片手をソーの胸に軽く、けれど断固とした仕草で置いて、それ以上彼を近づけるまいとした。

 

　彼の肌はまたソーと同じ色に変わっていた。瞳は緑色だった。

 

「どんな仕掛けなんだ？」ソーは訊いた。

 

　ロキは、足元の雪と変わらないほど白い自分の手をじっと見つめた。彼は自分でも驚いたような表情をしていた。瞳は内側から光を放つかのように輝いていた。

 

「あんたがしたことだ」ロキは言った。「やはり本当だったんだな」

 

　ソーは眉をしかめた。「謎かけのような話し方はやめろ」

 

　ロキの肌は絵の具を塗るようにゆっくりと青色に戻り、二人はそれを同時に見つめた。ロキの瞳はもう輝いていなかった。

 

「ソー、もう自分の国に戻れ」ロキが言った。「私に殺されるまえに」

 

　ロキの口調が穏やかだったので、ソーは驚いて飛び上がったりはしなかった。それでも思わず息をのんだ。ロキにそんなチャンスさえ与えずに切り殺す自信はあったが、それよりも、彼がなぜそんなことを言うのかを知りたかった。

 

「妙なやつだ」ソーは言った。「俺が誰だか知っていて、そんな脅しをしてくるとは」

「親切に教えてやったのに」ロキはソーの胸から手を離し、毛皮の下にもぐりこませた。「侮辱するつもりはなかった」

「おまえの言葉はひとつも信じる気になれない」ソーは言い、するとロキはまた笑った。

 

　いつまでもここにはいられない。そう思うとソーの心は沈んだ。落ち着かない気持ちがまた戻ってきた。ここを離れたくなかった。もっと正直に言えば、ロキを残して一人で去りたくなかった。しかしそんなことは許されない。氷の巨人を──混血であろうとなかろうと──オーディンの王宮にしのびこませたと周囲に知られたら、ただでは済まないだろう。

 

「もう行った方がいい」ソーの心を読んだかのようにロキが言った。

　ソーはうなずいた。

「おまえに殺される前にな」と言って笑った。

 

　馬に乗ろうと背を向けたソーを、ロキが腕に触れて止めた。ソーは振り返って彼を見た。ロキは心残りがあるような、何かを迷うような表情をしていた。

 

「もう一度キスをしてくれないか」ロキはそう言った。

 

　なぜ彼がそんなことを訊くのか、ソーにはよくわからなかった。それまでは先に断ることなどなかったのに。ロキの言葉は嬉しかった。彼自身も同じことを思っていた。自分の舌を使って、ロキの青い肌にいくつも印をつけて、それがどこまで広がるのか試してみたかった。

 

「ああ」ソーは言い、ふたたびロキと唇を重ねた。大きな手でロキの顎をとらえ、指に触れる肌を優しく撫でた。厳しい寒さのせいでロキの肌は湿っても濡れてもいず、さらさらとしていて、清らかと言っても良かった。長く口づけを交わすほどにロキの体から冷たさが消え、温かい肌を持つアース神族、アスガルド人の姿に変わっていった。

 

　ソーは体を引き離すと同時に馬に飛び乗り、毛皮の外套をととのえた。

 

「さようなら、ロキ」彼は走り出し、決して振り向くまいとした。

 

\--

 

　アルフヘイムでシフとウォリアーズ・スリーに合流したあと、シフはソーの探検について話を聞きたがった。ヨトゥンヘイムで殺されて内臓を引きずりだされることもなく、よくぞ無事戻ってきた、と彼らは感心した。

 

「友よ、氷の巨人は俺を恐れて近づきもしなかったぞ」ソーは言った。

「すごいな、さすがだ」ファンドラルが言った。

 

　シフは疑わしげに彼を見ただけで、何も言わなかった。

 

　一行は大量の獲物とともにアスガルドに戻った。ソーは帰路の途中でしとめた兎をフリッガに贈った。

 

　誰も、何も疑わなかった。そのままであってほしい、とソーは願った。

 

\--

 

　それからひと月が過ぎても、ソーはロキを忘れられなかった。ヨトゥンヘイムの雪と風のなか、たったひとりでいるロキのことを、ソーは日に何度も考えた。彼はなぜあの場所を去らないのだろう。なぜ仲間も家族もなく、孤独にすごしているのだろうか。

 

　ある晩、ソーはそのことについてオーディンに質問した。母はもう寝室にひきとり、玉座の間にいるのは彼ら二人だけだった。

 

「氷の巨人についてもっと教えてください」ソーは言った。

「なぜ急に興味を持った？」オーディンは訊いた。

 

　ソーはブーツの革が剥がれかけた箇所を触って、父親の視線を避けた。

 

「彼らに関する文書の記録はごくわずかしかありません。なぜここまで忌み嫌われているのでしょう？」

「ヨトゥンどもは我々をほろぼそうとした」オーディンは言った。「氷の巨人は野蛮な種族だ。戦をすることしか知らない。巨人には理性などないのだ、ソー」

 

　オーディンの描写は、ソーの知るロキとはかけ離れていた。ロキは血に飢えているようにはとても見えなかった。少なくとも、戦で流される血には。そして野蛮という言葉は、彼にはまったくそぐわないとソーは思った。ロキは高貴で洗練されていて、まるで王子のようにふるまった。ソーの瞳に映ったもののなかで、もっとも美しい生き物だった。

 

「まさかあの国に行こうと考えているのではあるまいな」オーディンは言った。

　ソーは顔をあげた。

「いいえ」彼は言った。「父上、あなたにそむくようなことはしません」

 

\--

 

　しかしそのわずか数日後、ソーはまた同じ場所を訪ねていた。それ以上ロキから離れていることに耐えられなかった。ロキのことしか考えられなくなっていた。それが魔法であれ何であれ、ロキはほかの誰とも違う魅力でソーを惹きつけた。どうしてももう一度会いたかった。

 

　こっそりと国を出るのは簡単なことではなかった。ウォリアーズ・スリーと探索の旅に出る、失われたとある歴史書を貪欲なトロールたちから取り戻しに行く、と言って、オーディンを説得しなければならなかった。たいして困難な使命ではないが、このところ力を持て余して落ち着かない、とにかく外に出たい、とソーは言い張った。

 

「行かせてあげるのが彼のためでしょう」と母親が言い、ソーは無言で彼女を賞賛した。

 

　山に差し掛かったところでソーはウォリアーズ・スリーと別れ、ヨトゥンヘイムに向かって馬を全速力で走らせた。

 

　今回は、ロキが彼を待っていた。

 

　ヨトゥンヘイムに続く道を曲がると同時に、ソーは雪の中にひとりで立つロキの姿を見た。とたんに身体中の血が熱くなった。じっと動かずに立っているロキに向かって、ソーは馬を走らせた。ロキは毛皮を身につけていなかった。

 

「そんな姿では凍えるだろう」近づきながらソーは言った。

 

　ソーは馬を降り、ロキに駆け寄って頰に触れた。ロキは目を閉じてソーの手に顔を寄せた。

 

「私は寒さを感じない」ロキは言った。

 

　ソーはロキの頰の紋様をそっとなぞった。ロキは目をあけた。

 

「なぜ戻ってきた？ 殺すと言ったはずだ」

「おまえの種族が言うことは信じるなと父から言われた」

 

　ソーは口づけようとして身をかがめたが、ロキは体を離し、顔をそむけた。ソーは混乱して眉をひそめた。

 

「なぜ拒む？」

「王子だから欲しいものは何でも手に入ると思っているんだな」

 

　ロキはソーの馬を見ていた。馬は新雪を鼻先でかきわけ、なにか食べるものを探そうとしていた。ソーはもう一度手を伸ばして彼に触れたいと思ったが、今ではためらう気持ちが生まれていた。彼は拒まれることに慣れていなかった。

 

「おまえは断りもせずに俺に口づけたじゃないか」

「私が誰かを忘れたのか」

「忘れてはいない」ソーは言った。「ただ理解できないだけだ」

 

　ロキはソーに視線を戻した。瞳を鋭く光らせてソーの全身を眺め、観察し、値踏みをした。強い視線に身震いしそうになるのを、ソーはじっとこらえた。

 

「おまえに嫌な思いをさせるつもりはなかった」ソーは言った。

「それはわかっている。なぜ戻ってきたのか教えてくれ」

「先にキスをさせてほしい」

 

　ソーがふたたび指を触れ、唇を重ねると、今度はロキも顔をそむけることはしなかった。二人は長い時間をかけて口づけを交わした。毛皮の下でソーの体は熱くなり、このまま永遠に止められないのではないかという気がした。顔を離す頃には二人とも息が乱れ、頰が上気していた。

 

「おまえはなぜずっとここにいる？」やっと息がととのってから、ソーは訊いた。

「本当に知らないのか？」

　ソーは首を横に振った。

「私は呪われている」ロキは言った。「ラウフェイの出来損ないの息子。この命の存在するかぎり、ヨトゥンヘイムの見捨てられた地でさまよい続ける運命」

 

　ソーは驚いて口をあけた。その名前なら知っていた。

 

「ラウフェイ？ ラウフェイ王か？」

「そうだ」ロキは答えた。

 

　ソーはラウフェイに息子がいることすら知らなかった。ヨトゥンヘイムに関する文書は数少なく記述も曖昧だとはいえ、そのような事実くらいは記録されているものだと思っていた。オーディンはそんな話を一度もしなかった。父自身、知らないのかもしれなかった。ロキはただの魔術師ではない。王子なのだ。

 

「呪いを解くことはできないのか？」ソーは訊いた。

「アスガルド人なら自由にヨトゥンヘイムを出ていける。私はできない」ロキはソーに鋭い視線を向けた。「見た目をお前と同じ、アスガルド人の姿に変えなければならない」

「変えればいいのか？ 姿を変えればおまえもここを出ていけるんだな？」ソーは興奮のせいで早口になっていた。はやる心を押さえながら続けた。「俺と同じ姿になれば、出て行けるのか？」

「どこへ行けと言うんだ」ロキは自分の姿を手で示した。「幻影はいつまでも続かない。いずれ見つかってしまう」

 

　その言葉は、ソーに自分自身のことを思い出させた。おかれた環境は違っても、今いる場所から逃れられないという意味では、二人とも同じ運命なのだ。逃げ出しても必ず捕まる。逃げ出すことには死のリスクがともなう。ソーはすでに心を決めていた。

 

「俺と一緒にアスガルドに来い」ソーは言った。

「馬鹿げている」ロキは言った。「うまくいくはずがない」

「おまえの幻影が必要なだけ保てれば、誰にも気づかれずに一緒に国境を越えられる。まさか氷の巨人がオーディンの館にもぐりこむとは誰も思わないだろう。おまえの身は安全だ」

 

　ロキはしばらく何も言わなかった。ソーの提案を慎重に検討している様子だった。その言葉の真意を推し量っているような──それは確かに、簡単に決断できることではなかった。お互いを信用できるという根拠はどちらにもなく、ソーがロキを助ける理由もどこにもなかった。彼にそんな義理はない。ロキは口の中で何かをつぶやいた。ソーにはわからない言語だが、自分を罵っているように聞こえた。

 

「危険を承知で私をアスガルドに連れ帰るのか？」

「ああ」

 

　その短い答えでロキにはじゅうぶんだったようで、彼はふたたびソーに近づき、ぴたりと身を寄せた。ソーは彼に腕をまわし、必要ないとわかってはいたが、その体を毛皮で包んだ。

 

「あとで後悔しても何もできないぞ、若い王子よ」ロキは言った。

「おまえも同じだ」

 

　ロキはもう一度、ソーに口づけた。一度目よりも深く、慎重に、すみずみまで探るように舌を動かした。しばらくそうしてから、彼はソーの唇をきつく噛んだ。

 

　ソーは唇を重ねたまま唸り声をあげたが、ロキが血を舐める間も動かずに待った。その行為にはたまらなく欲情をかきたてるものがあり、ソーはもう一度やってくれと言いそうになった。ロキが体を離すと、その姿はすでにソーにとっては見慣れたアスガルド人と同じものに変わっていた。

 

「あんたの国に到着するまで、この姿でいられるはずだ」ロキは言った。

「今ではおまえの国でもある」

 

　ソーの言葉にロキは微笑んだ。

 

\--

 

　ヘイムダルはゲートを注意深く見つめた。これは彼の、何百年もにわたって担ってきた責務だった。彼の目をごまかすことは事実上不可能だった。彼こそが、アスガルドが敵を寄せつけずにいられる大きな理由のひとつなのだ。しかしアスガルドへ行こうとロキに言ったとき、ソーは彼の威力を計算にいれるのを忘れていた。ロキを連れ帰ることをソーは何度となく夢みてきたが、それはまさにそのとおり──夢にすぎなかった。具体的には何も考えていなかったソーは、今、アスガルドへのゲートを前にして、少しずつパニックに陥り始めていた。

 

「緊張しているようだな」背後からロキが言った。

「ヘイムダル」ソーは深くため息をついた。「我が国の門番が──」

「ヘイムダルのことは知っている」

 

　ロキに心配している様子はなく、そのことはソーの気持ちを少し軽くした。ソーの体にまわされたロキの腕に力が入り、それから彼の姿が消えたような気配があった。しかしソーは彼を、その存在をまだ感じていた。ソーは思わず首をのばして後ろを見ようとした。

 

「いつもどおりにふるまえ」ロキが言った。「予定より早く戻った、とだけ言え」

　ソーはうなずいた。「わかった」

 

　ロキの姿は見えなくなっていた。完全にいなくなってしまったかのようだった。ロキの鮮やかな魔術の手腕に、ソーは興奮させられた。目には見えなくても、その魔力を肌に感じることができた。

 

　ソーはロキに言われた通り、いつもと変わらない態度でヘイムダルに接した。

 

「オーディンソン。なぜ一人でお戻りか？」

「探求の旅に飽きたんだ」ソーはにやりと笑って答えた。「歴史書などに興味は持てない」

 

　ヘイムダルはその答えを信じるに足ると判断したようで、それ以上は何も訊かずに脇に退き、ソーを通した。

 

「ご無事に戻られて何よりです」と彼は言い、去っていくソーに向かって一礼した。

 

　ロキの姿はまだ消えたままだったが、ソーはそれでも馬を疾走させて橋を渡った。アスガルドはまだ夜も明けず、起きてソーの帰還を知る者はひとりもいなそうだった。厩舎に到着するとロキは姿を現した。肌はまだアスガルド人と同じ色のままだった。ソーの体にはアドレナリンが駆け巡り、そのせいでかすかに震えていた。ロキを密かに連れて帰るなど、あまりにも危険でリスクの高い行為だった。しかし彼らはたった今、それをやりとげた。これから二人が望むかぎりいつまでも、ソーはロキとともに過ごせる。心の奥底で、ソーにはわかっていた──この状況のすべてが、まるで正気の沙汰ではないことを。ロキはいずれ見つかってしまうだろうし、そうなれば深刻な事態が待っているだろう。それでも、今この瞬間にロキが隣にいるだけで、それだけのリスクを冒す価値があるように思えた。彼ほどの魔力をもってすれば、いつまでも露見せずにかくまっておくことも不可能ではないかもしれない。もし彼がここから去ってしまうとしても、ヨトゥンヘイムから逃れることはできたのだし、ソーが望めばいつでも会えるはずだった。

 

　二人は無事ソーの部屋にたどりついた。背後で扉を閉めたとき初めて、ソーは深く息をつくことができた。やりとげた。二人で。外套を脱いで架台に広げるソーの横を通り、ロキは部屋の奥に足を進めた。

 

「これが全部あんたの部屋なのか」ロキは呆然として部屋を見渡しながら言った。そしてソーにむきなおり、片方の眉をあげてみせた。「玉座の間と間違えそうだ」

 

　ソーはロキの視線にうつむき、決まり悪そうな顔をした。「生まれてからずっとここが俺の部屋だ」

「まさしくアスガルドの王子だな」ロキの口調には皮肉がこめられていたが、唇の片側には笑みが浮かんでいた。

 

　ソーが松明に火を灯そうとすると、ロキは手首を軽く動かし、するとすべての松明にぱっと炎があがった。部屋が隅々まで照らし出された。ソーは目を見張って足を止めた。

 

「おまえの魔法は素晴らしい」ソーは言った。

 

　ロキは肩をすくめ、少し腰をかがめてベッドのシーツに指で触れた。その好奇心と不安のまじった仕草は、ソーに猫を連想させた。ソーの持ち物の何もかもが彼にとっては珍しいようだった。ロキはこういう部屋を以前に一度でも見たことがあるのだろうか、とソーは考えた。それともヨトゥンヘイムの荒地で長く過ごしすぎて、かつて見たことがあったとしても忘れてしまったのだろうか。

 

「たいした魔法じゃない」ロキは外套を肩からすべらせて脱ぎ、ソーが脱いだものに並べて置いた。

 

「疲れただろう」ソーは言った。「ベッドをもうひとつ運ばせよう」

 

　ロキは目の前にあるベッドを指差した。

 

「なぜここで寝てはいけないんだ？」

「えっ」ソーは一瞬言葉を失った。

「四人でもじゅうぶんなほど大きいじゃないか」とロキは付け加えた。

 

　そんなことは思いつきもしなかった。この計画が深く考え抜かれたものではないことを、潔く認めるしかなかった。ロキはなにげなく提案したが、彼とベッドをともにすると思うとソーは興奮した。しかしロキの表情、薄くひきしまった筋肉、すいこまれそうな瞳を見ていると、ロキにそんな意図はまったくないようにも思えた。彼の考えを読み取るのはほぼ不可能だった。

 

「ではそうしよう」ソーは言った。「もう休んだ方がいい」

 

　ソーは服を脱ぎ、薄い肌着だけの姿になった。入浴は明日にすると決めた。ベッドに潜り込み、ロキのために反対側のシーツをめくった。こうして無事にロキを部屋まで連れてきたが、明日から彼とどう過ごせば良いのか。そんな考えに耽っていたので、彼がベッドに入ってくるまでその姿を見ていなかった。

 

　ロキは一糸まとわぬ裸になっていた。ソーはぽかんと口をあけて彼を見た。思いもよらない彼の行動だった。松明の火に照らされて、ロキの体は内側から発光するかのように見えた。白い肌が骨格をなめらかに包み、ソーの予想したとおり細い体ではあったが、くっきりと美しい筋肉がついていた。

 

「服はどこだ？」ソーは馬鹿げた質問をしてしまった。

「ここは暑すぎる」ロキはそう説明した。彼はわずかに首を傾けてソーを見つめ、そうすると、初めて命を脅かしたあの瞬間のように、その顔はまた危険な気配を帯びた。「どうした、オーディンソン？ 私が裸だと落ち着かないのか？」

 

「いや」ソーはシーツの下にすべりこむロキの体を、恥も忘れて見つめた。

 

　ロキはため息をつき、マットレスの上で体を落ち着けた。ふいに彼の顔に深い疲労が浮かんだ。ソーは手をのばしてロキの頰に触れ、手の甲をなめらかな肌に押しつけた。考えれば考えるほど、とんでもないことをしてしまったという実感がわいてきた。それでも、まだ後悔する気にはなれなかった。

 

「俺に魔法をかけたのか？」ソーは聞いた。

　ロキは声を立てずに笑い、そのかすかな振動がベッドに伝わった。

「自分で自分に魔法をかけたんだろう」

 

　そのとおりかもしれなかった。ここまでくれば、どんな突拍子もないことでも信じてしまうような気がした。

 

「そうだな」ソーは言った。「おやすみ、ロキ」

 

　ロキはまた手をひらりと動かした。松明の火が消え、部屋は闇で満たされた。

 

「おやすみ」ロキはささやいた。

 

\--

 

　翌朝、間違っても両親が部屋に入ってきたりすることのないよう、ソーはいつもより早く起床して朝食の席につき、彼らと朝の挨拶を交わした。両親を含め、ソーの部屋に予告なく誰かが入ることはもうほとんどいなかったが、ほんのわずかな可能性でも残しておきたくはなかった。

 

「ああ、ソー」オーディンが言った。「旅から早めに戻ったと聞いたぞ。そんなに評議会に出席したかったのか？」

「そのとおりです」ソーは笑いながら答えた。

 

　オーディンが気づいていないのであれば、なにも心配はいらなかった。ソーは両親とあたりさわりのない会話を交わしながら、皿に自分とロキの分の朝食をのせた。

 

「ソー」フリッガが言った。「その量、四人分はありそうね。ヴォルスタッグなら一人分かしら」

「アスガルド以外の国の食べ物はどこもひどいものです」ソーはぶどうをひと房つまみ、食べ物の山の上にのせた。「無礼をお許しください。また部屋で食べます」

 

　オーディンは気にするようすもなく、さあ行け、と言うように手を振った。

 

　ソーは両親に一礼してから、両手に一枚ずつの皿を持って、急ぎ足で部屋に戻った。扉をあけるとロキはベッドの上に座っていた。服は身につけていて、髪が少し濡れていた。ソーが外にいる間に湯浴みをしたようだった。そして、彼の姿はヨトゥンに戻っていた──魔術が夜のうちに解けたに違いない。

 

「食べ物を持ってきた」ソーはまるで捧げものをするように皿を差し出した。

 

　ロキが食べ物にすっかり心を奪われた様子を見せたので、ソーは笑顔になった。ロキがどんな食べ物を好きなのか、それ以前に氷の巨人が自分と同じものを食べられるのかもわからなかったが、ロキはとくに何かを避けるような様子は見せなかった。ブドウの房から一粒をつまみとり、口に入れて、ゆっくりと咀嚼した。味が気に入ったらしく、続けて三粒を口にいれ、それから皿の上の他の食べ物も試しはじめた。

 

　ロキは甘いものを好むようだった。彼は皿にあるフルーツをすべて食べ終えてから、砂糖でコーティングされたパンを食べた。かなり空腹だったらしく、ソーが自分の分をとることを思い出す前に、その他の食べ物もほとんど平らげてしまった。

 

　二人はベッドの上で黙って食事をした。ロキが何かを唇に運んだり、指についた果汁を舐めたりするたびに、ソーはその仕草を目で追った。

 

　食事が済んだあと、ソーは長い時間をかけて入浴した。熱い湯に身を沈め、二日分の汗とほこりを洗い流した。湯からあがったソーの姿をロキはじっと見つめた。丸一日分のような量を食べたばかりだというのに、飢えているような目だった。ソーは布一枚を腰に巻いただけの姿だったが、ロキの強い視線にたじろぐことはなかった。視線はむしろ心地よかった。ソー自身もそれを求めていた。

 

　ロキはゆっくりと洗練された仕草でソーに近づき、全身をぴったりと押しつけた。そして両手を前に出し、指を開いてソーの胸に当てた。

 

「この温かい肌が好きだ」ロキは言った。

 

　ロキの手は冷たく、ソーの体には鳥肌が立ったが、それでもその手を振り払いはしなかった。ロキは今まで出会った誰とも違い、その行動は予測ができず、ソーは彼のすべてに心を奪われていた。ロキの動作はアスガルド人と変わらず上品で優雅で、そこに怪物を見出すことなどとてもできなかった。

 

　彼はロキの眉に口づけ、ロキは彼の耳にキスを返した。

 

「もう一度、血を味わいたい」

 

　ソーは唇の傷を舌でなぞった。ロキに噛まれた箇所はすでに癒えていたが、まだ少し敏感になっていた。

 

「違う」ロキは言った。「ここから」

 

　彼はソーの右手をつかみ、自分の口に持っていき、人差し指を選んだ。許可を求める言葉はなかったが、ソーはなにも止めるつもりはなかった。ロキはベルトからナイフを取り出し、素早く、まっすぐにソーの指先を切った。ソーは痛みに鋭く息を吸っただけで、何も言わなかった。ロキは朝食を食べたときと同じように、ソーの指を口に入れて吸っていた。ソーはその様子を夢中で見つめた。 脚の付け根がひきつり、自制心がいつまで持つかわからないと思った。

 

　ロキはソーの指の皮膚が痛くなるまで血を吸い続けてからやっと離した。彼はふたたびアスガルド人と同じ姿になり、瞳は鮮やかな緑色に輝いた。彼が一歩あとずさってソーから離れると、瞳の輝きは消えて深い緑に変わった。

　　

　この姿のまま彼をいつまでも手元に置きたい、とソーは強く願い、そんな自分の心の動きに軽い恐怖を感じた。その願望の強さ、他の何を犠牲にしてでも手に入れたいと思うほどの激しさに。

 

　国務のために部屋を離れ、午後になって戻ると、ロキはまだアース神族の姿をしていた。そしてその日の夜、ソーが夕食を運びいれたときも、同じ姿を保っていた。

 

「このままずっと変わらないのか？」ソーは訊いた。

 

　二人はまたベッドの上で食事をしていた。マットレスの上にはいくつもの食事の皿が並んでいた。昼食時にわかったのだが、ロキは外見こそ巨人ではないが、食べる量は巨人なみだった。ヴォルスタッグと同じとまではいかないが、かなりそれに近い食欲だった。

 

「いや」ロキはじゃがいもをじっと見下ろしながら言った。「まだ力が足りない」

 

　彼がそう言うあいだにも、肌がゆっくりと青色に変わっていった。すぐ隣に座るソーには、ロキの目に浮かぶ落胆が見てとれた。全身がヨトゥンに戻っていくにつれて、ロキは不機嫌に口を引き結んだ。ロキはこの姿の自分を憎んでいるのだ、とそのときソーは気づいた。自らの種族に見捨てられた身であれば、それも無理はないのかもしれない。

 

「おまえは美しい」ソーは言った。

 

　ロキはにらみつけているとしか描写できない視線でソーを見た。その目には不信が浮かんでいた。

 

「冗談があまり上手ではないようだな、オーディンソン」

「冗談ではない」ソーは言った。「本気で言っている。ロキ、おまえは美しい」

「やめろ」

 

　皿に食事を残したまま、ロキはベッドから立ちあがった。ソーは顔をしかめてあとに続き、隣の浴室に移動するロキを追った。ロキはついてくるソーを訝しげに見た。

 

「どうして追いかけてくるんだ？」

「怒らせてしまったようだ」

「怒ってない」ロキは浴室の入り口に立ち、早く閉めたそうなそぶりで扉を支えていた。「ただひとりになりたいだけだ」

「賛辞のつもりだった」ソーは言った。

「もういい」ロキは言った。「私にとっては賛辞ではない」

 

　彼の口調は硬く、隙がなかった。ソーはあきらめ、ロキが浴室の扉をしめるのを黙って見ていた。彼は自分を罵りながらその夜を過ごし、ロキが出てくるのを待ち続けて、やがて服を着たまま眠ってしまった。翌朝目が覚めると、浴室の扉は閉まったままだったが、ソーの体にはいつのまにかシーツがかけられていた。

 

\--

 

　数日後、ソーは厨房でウォリアーズ・スリーにつかまり、しばらくロキから離れざるをえなくなった。最近とくに苺とクリームが大好物になったロキのために貯蔵庫から何かくすねようとしていたのだが、ファンドラルに見つかって、そのまま引きずられるようにして連れ出されてしまった。

 

「もう何日も顔を見せなかったじゃないか。旅から帰ってきてもひとことも声をかけてこないし……ちなみにあの任務は無事遂行したぞ」

「悪かった」ソーは言った。「いろいろと……忙しかったんだ」

「そのうえ四人分食べてたんだって？ この様子じゃ本当らしいな」ファンドラルは笑いながらソーの脇腹をつついた。「稽古をさぼってるとヴォルスタッグみたいな腹になるぞ」

 

　ソーは一瞬自分の体を見下ろして顔をしかめた。しかしよく考えてみれば、部屋に持ち帰る食べ物をすべて一人で食べているわけではないのだった。数日稽古を休んでしまったのは事実だが、ロキと長く離れていたくなかった。ソーに美しいと言われたことを彼はもう怒っていなかったが、あれ以来一度もソーの血を口にしていない。ただし、キスは拒まなかった。そんなわけでソーは部屋を離れたくなかったのだ。ロキのことが心配でもあった。ときどき、夜中に視線を感じて目を覚まし、するとロキがじっとこちらを見つめていることがあった。何かを見定めようとするように。そのことをどう解釈すればいいのか、ソーには判断がつかなかった。

 

「鍛錬は忘れないようにする、友よ」ソーは言った。「忠告をありがとう」　

 

　しかしファンドラルはソーを解放しなかった。

 

「今から武術の稽古をしよう、数時間でいい。ソー、頼む」

 

　罪悪感もあり、また余計な疑念を避けるための策だと考えて、ソーは要求を受け入れた。彼の動きは少しも鈍っておらず、ファンドラルとホーガンを楽々と打ち負かした。その後、彼らがヴォルスタッグと対決する様子を眺めた。

 

　稽古が始まって一時間ほど経ったころ、外壁に烏が舞い降りた。アスガルドでは珍しい種類の烏だ、とホーガンが言った。

 

「確かにそうだな」ソーは言った。

 

　烏は稽古のあいだずっとそこにとまり、注意深い目で彼らを──とくにソーを──見ていた。何度も烏を振り返って見るうちに、その瞳が赤いことにソーは気づいた。動揺したが、同時に感心もした。

 

「友よ」ソーは言った。「今日はここまでにしておく。行かなければならない場所がある」

「しかたないな」ヴォルスタッグが言った。「だが食べすぎには気をつけろよ」

「おまえにだけは言われたくないんじゃないか」ホーガンが言った。

　ソーは笑いながらその場を離れた。烏があとを追ってきた。

 

\--

 

　部屋の扉を閉めると同時に、ソーの予想したとおり、烏はロキの姿に戻った。

 

「見事な魔術だ」ソーは言った。

「どこに行ってしまったのかと思って」ロキは服の汚れをはらいながら言った。「食べ物を取りにいったまま戻らないから」

「そのつもりだったんだが、ファンドラルにつかまった。もう何日も会っていなかったんだ」ソーはロキを見上げ、ふとあることに気づいた。「烏の姿ならこんなに長く保てるのに、なぜアース神族の姿では同じことができないんだ？」

　

　ロキはまるでお菓子を探すようにソーのクローゼットをかきまわしていた。

 

「動物の姿になるのは、ただの変身術だ」彼はそう説明した。「別の神族の姿になるのはもっと難しい」

 

　ロキはクローゼットの奥から林檎を取り出した。そこに自分で隠したのだろうか、とソーは考えた。そんなことをしているロキを想像すると少し微笑ましかった。ロキには他に訊いてみたいことがたくさんあった。ひとつ理解できたと思うたびに、ロキはまた新しい一面を見せる。

 

「何をすればいいんだ」ソーは訊いた。「アース神族の姿を永遠に保つには？」

「体に取り入れる血の量が多いほど、長く保てる」ロキは言い、林檎にざくりと歯を立てた。「永遠に保つには、相手の血をすべて飲みつくさなければならない」

 

　二人は黙って見つめあった。お互いの考えていることを推し量り、反応を待った。ソーが黙ったままでいると、ロキは続けた。

 

「もちろん、アース神族なら誰でもいいというわけじゃない。高貴な身分の、若い男の血でなければ」

 

　ソーはそれでも何も言わず、静かにその場に立ったままロキを見つめた。ロキはそれが気に入らないというように顔をさっと曇らせ、刺々しい口調に切り替えた。彼は林檎を脇に放った。

 

「王の血だけが、私のこの姿を永遠に維持できる」ロキは言った。「わかったか？ お前を殺すという話をしているんだ」

　ソーは身動きひとつしなかった。「では何故まだ殺していないんだ？」

　ロキの瞳が鋭く光った。

「機会をうかがっているのかもしれない」

「それか、もしかしたら」ソーは言った。「おまえにそうするだけの覚悟がないのかもしれないな」

 

　ロキは光の速さで短剣をソーの喉元に突きつけた。彼は低い唸り声をあげた。

 

「忘れるな、私はヨトゥンだ。化け物だ」

「化け物には見えない」冷たい刃先がソーの喉に触れた。ソーはそれでも自ら刃に首を押しつけるようにして、ロキに顔を近づけた。「俺に傷をつけないほうがいいぞ、ロキ」

 

　ソーは、短剣を握るロキの手首を片手でつかんだ。刃先はソーの頸静脈にぴたりと添えられ、いまにもそこを切り裂きそうだった。恐怖を感じていないと言えば嘘になったが、ソーはそれを表情には一切出さなかった。

 

「私の意図をすべて見通しているようなふりはするな」ロキの声は暗く、敵意に満ちていた。「私さえその気になれば、今すぐおまえを殺せる」

「だが、おまえはためらっている」

 

　ロキにそれ以上なにも言わせず、喉に刃を突きつけられたまま、ソーは彼の唇に唇を重ねた。こんな状態のロキに口づけるのは大胆な賭けだったが、彼は口づけを返してきた。歯列をなぞる舌を感じながら、ソーは賭けに勝ったと思った。短剣を握るロキの手から力が抜け、ソーが腕ごと押しのけると、剣は床に落ちてカランと音をたてた。その音もソーの耳には入らなかった。

 

　ソーはロキが完全に身を任せるまでキスを続けた。ロキの手首はまだ、ソーに強くつかまれていた。

 

「おまえは絶対に俺を傷つけない」ソーはそう繰り返し、ふたたびロキの唇をとらえた。

 

　次の瞬間、まるで挑戦に対する答えのように、短剣がロキの手に戻っていた。そして刃先がソーの胸に押しこまれた。

 

　ソーが状況を理解するまでに少し時間がかかった。本当に刺された、と気づく前に、ソーはただロキの手に流れる血を見た。鮮やかな赤。激痛を感じたのはそのあとだった。ソーは動かなかった。動けなかった。ロキが何をしたのかにやっと気づき、その衝撃がゆっくりと全身に広がった。ロキの計画にはずっと前から気づいていた。まさか、本当に実行するとは思っていなかった。

 

　ロキはソーの目の前で、まるで自分のしたことにショックを受けたように、流れる血を見つめていた。血は二人のあいだにあふれ、ソーの服を染め、床に広がった。ロキは短剣を引き抜き、傷口からさらに勢いよく血が噴き出して、ソーは呻き声をあげた。彼は空気をもとめて喘ぎながら、ロキに向かって前のめりに倒れた。なんとか立ちあがって助けを呼ぶこともできただろう。ロキを殺して、ともに死ぬこともできた。しかしソーはそうしなかった。

 

　ソーはただロキを見つめた。彼の目に浮かぶものが敵意から恐怖へと、そして混乱へと変わっていくのを確かに見届けた。やがて、すべてが真っ黒に塗りつぶされた。

 

\--

 

　ソーは果てしない海でおぼれている夢を見た。海は燃えていた。水面にあがれば焼かれてしまうし、水中にいれば口に海水が入り込む。ゆらゆらと視界が揺れる水の中で、ソーはぎゅっと目をとじた。手足が重く体にまといついていた。

 

　このまま死ぬのだと思ったとき、誰かが降りてきて、彼の体に腕をまきつけた。そしてどこか安全な場所へと運んでいった。

 

\--

 

　ソーは自分のベッドで目を覚ました。

　彼は生きていた。

　

　そればかりか、痛みもすっかり消えていた。

 

　ソーは傷口に触れようと、片手をさっと胸にあてた。そこには何もなかった。肌がわずかに薄くなっているものの、ナイフがそこを切り裂いたようにはとても見えなかった。ただし、体力を失ったという感覚はあった。そして信じられないくらい喉が渇いていた。

 

　稲妻に打たれたように、ソーはロキを思い出した。

 

　ロキは彼を刺した、殺そうとした。ソーはパニックに襲われながら、部屋を見渡した──ロキは逃げてしまっただろうか？ しかしロキはそこにいた。部屋の隅に立ち、不安そうにソーを見ていた。ロキのそんな表情を見るのは初めてだった。ソーを見つめるロキの様子から、もう長い時間そうしていたのだろうと推測できた。

 

「何をした？」ソーは訊いた。

「あんたを刺した」

「それから？」

　ロキはごくりと喉を動かした。「傷を癒した」

 

　ソーはやや苦労しながら上体を起こし、重ねた枕に背中をもたせかけた。

 

「なぜ癒した？ 望み通りのかたちで俺を手に入れたのに？ 今ごろ遠くに逃げて、永遠にアース神族の姿でいられたのに？」

 

　ロキは目をそらして床を見つめた。彼の表情があまりに苦しそうなので、短剣で刺されたばかりなのにもかかわらず、ソーは彼を気の毒に思った。たしかに自分を刺したのだが、そのあとで命を救ってくれたのもまた事実だ。

 

「気が変わったんだ」ロキは言った。

「嘘をつけ。本当は何故だ」

 

　確信は持てなかったが、ソーには答えが予測できた。ロキの口からそれを聞きたかった。どうしても聞かなければならなかった。

 

　ロキはやっとソーに向き直った。

 

「あんたを殺せない」

「こっちに来い」ソーは言い、ロキはその言葉にしたがってベッドに腰をおろしたが、視線は床に落としたままだった。「俺を見ろ」

 

　ロキがそのとおりにすると、ソーは彼に口づけた。ロキは喉の奥で驚いたような声をあげ、それはソーの唇にふさがれてくぐもった音になった。それから、ロキは舌をソーの口に差しいれ、まるで何かの答えを探ろうとするように動かした。

 

「俺を好きになって殺せなくなったんだな」ソーは口を離し、息を弾ませながら言った。「おまえは自分の計画を台無しにした」

 

　ロキは首を横に振った。「違う、私は──」

 

　ソーはもう一度彼に口づけた。それ以上嘘を重ねるつもりなら、もう何も聞きたくなかった。ロキの体を自分の上に重ねるようにして引き寄せる。ロキは癒えたばかりのソーの傷に触れないよう、注意深く覆いかぶさった。そうしていると二人の下半身がこすれあい、ソーは欲望以外に何も感じられなくなった。ロキの体温があがり、その姿がふたたび変化して、肌はさっと白く染まった。

 

「俺が気づいていないとでも思っていたのか？」ソーはロキの目をのぞきこみ、もしかしたらロキは本当に知らなかったのかもしれない、と考えた。そう思うと少し悲しくなった。「俺はもうとっくにわかっていたぞ」

 

　ロキは抵抗する気配を見せた。プライドを傷つけられ、怒って体を引き離そうとしたが、ソーに彼を手放すつもりはなかった。有無を言わせない力でロキに口づけ、しっかりと抱きしめた。ロキはしばらくもがいたが、やがてふいに彼の中で何かがぽきりと折れたようだった。彼は攻撃に転じて、獰猛な捕食動物のようにソーに襲いかかった。そして、とても彼らしいやり方で欲しいものを奪いはじめた──体重をかけてソーをベッドに押しつけ、口づけ、噛み、ソーが後戻りできなくなるところまで追いつめた。怒っているのだ、とソーは気づいた。ソーに対して、そしておそらく、ソーを殺せなかった自分自身に対して。だから今、別の方法でソーを壊そうとしている。ソーはそれを歓迎した。ロキに壊されたかった。もしかしたらもうとっくに壊れてしまっているのかもしれなかった。

 

　ロキは猫のようにしなやかな仕草で体を下にずらした。起きあがって背中をそらし、ソーの脚衣の前をほどいて、温かくなった指でその中をさぐった。解放されたものはもう固く屹立していた。ロキを求め、ロキの手に触れられたがっていた。

 

「ロキ」ソーは言った。「無理にしなくても──」

「だまれ」

 

　ロキの瞳が警告するように光ったかと思うと、彼はそれを口に含み、一気に喉の奥まで迎え入れた。

　ソーの体は文字通り跳ねあがった。ロキの口はソーのペニスを包み、たっぷりと濡れて柔らかく吸いあげていた。その感触は冷たく、それからゆっくりと温かくなっていった。ロキの両手はソーの下腹に広げられ、筋肉をなぞり、探りつづけていた。ソーはその手を握ろうとして腕をのばし、しかしそうするかわりにロキの髪をつかんで、彼の動きを導いた。そんな乱暴なやり方をすればロキは行為を止めてしまうかもしれないと半ば恐れていたのだが、彼はむしろ興奮したようで、ソーのペニスを口にふくんだまま満足げに呻いた。下から上まで丁寧に舐めあげ、先端の小さな割れ目からこぼれる雫をすくい、味わった。

 

　ソーはロキの名前を呼ぼうとして息をつまらせた。ロキに触れられた肌のすべてがはりつめ、敏感になっていた。こんなに気持ちの良いことを過去にいつ経験したか思い出せず、ロキにいつまでもやめて欲しくなかった。ペニスを口で覆ったままロキが呻き、その振動が伝わったとき、ソーはついに自分を見失った。ソーは腰を揺すりあげ、ロキの喉に先端が触れるのをはっきりと感じながら絶頂に達した。ロキは動じずにすべてを受けとめた。ソーが完全に射精を終えるのを待ってから、ゆっくりと口を離して飲み込んだ。

 

「気遣われるのは嫌いだ」ロキは言った。

 

　ロキはベッドを出ようとしたが、ソーはその手首をつかんでひきとめた。手をふりほどこうとするロキを引き寄せ、膝にまたがらせると、彼は野生動物のように唸ってソーをにらんだ。

 

「離せ。離さないと喉を搔き切る」ロキは鋭く叫んだが、ソーはただ笑った。

「意味のない脅しだな、もうその手は効かないぞ」

 

　その言葉はロキをさらに怒らせ、彼は自由なほうの手をあげて魔力を呼ぼうとした。ソーは少し前に言いそびれた言葉を口にして、ロキを黙らせた。

 

「俺もおまえが好きだ」ソーは言い、それでロキはやっと大人しくなった。「そうじゃなかったら、なぜここにおまえを連れてきたと思う？」

 

　ロキはしばらくのあいだ何も答えず、ただ静かにソーを見つめ、その表情を探った。

 

「馬鹿だから」やっと口を開くとロキは小声でそう言った。

「それもあるな」

 

　ソーはゆっくりと慎重に動きはじめた。ロキの許しを乞い、彼が黙ってうなずくのを確認してから、脚衣の布ごしに彼を手のひらで覆った。ロキは額をソーの首に押しつけた。脚衣の紐をほどいて中に手を滑りこませるとロキの呼吸は荒くなり、熱い息が耳にふきつけられるのを感じた。ソーが与えようとするものを、ロキもまた貪欲に受け取ろうとしていた。ペニスを握るソーの手に激しく反応し、自ら腰をうごかして刺激を得ようとした。彼の手首はまだソーに拘束されたままだった。ソーの手が完璧な角度で動いたとき、ロキは耐えかねたような声で喘いだ。ソーの汗ばんだ首すじに歯を立てて、その声を押し殺そうとした。

 

　すべては無音に近い静けさのうちに行われた。ロキは体を震わせてソーの手に射精した。ロキが完全に果てるまで、ソーは一度も手を止めなかった。やがて過敏になったロキが耐えかねて抗議の声をあげ、体を引き離し、ふたたび二人のあいだに距離を作った。

 

　ロキは残りの服をすべて脱いで裸になり、汚れた衣服を蹴って脇に押しやった。

 

「湯浴みがしたい」彼は言った。「良かったら一緒に」

 

　ソーはうなずき、ベッドから立ち上がった。二人の関係が変わったことを、ソーはこのときはっきりと感じた。謎も危険もまだ多く残っているものの、今ならお互いの感情に名前がつけられるような気がしていた。それまでの暴力的につかみかかっていくようなやり方ではなく、もっと深く理解しあいたいと願うようになっていた。

 

　その夜、二人はソーのベッドでしっかりと抱き合い、ひとつの体のように絡み合って眠りについた。

 

\--

 

　しばらくのあいだ、とくに大きな出来事もなく日々が過ぎた。ソーはシフやウォリアーズ・スリーと武術の稽古をし、父王と評議会に出席する時間をしっかりとるようにした。彼らに異変を感じさせるようなきっかけを与えないように気をつけていたのだが、母だけは何かに感づいている様子だった。

 

「なんだか最近すっきりした顔をしてるのね」ある朝、彼女はソーの髪を撫でて言った。「どうしてそんなに楽しそうにしているの？ 息子よ」

「とくに理由はありません」ソーは母親に嘘をつくことを心苦しく思ったが、しかたがなかった。他にどうすればいいというのだろう？ ロキを──ヨトゥンの血をひく生き物を──この王国に連れてきたこと、父から直々に言い渡された命令に背いたことを、彼女に打ち明けるわけにいかない。

 

　ロキは、ソーの部屋に置かれたまま手つかずになっていた本を読むようになった。母親が息子のために与えたものだったが、ソーは読書というものに少しも興味がもてなかった。夜になるとロキはソーのペニスに触れ、時間をかけて焦らし、何度も乞われてからやっと口に含んで、その中で射精することを許した。

 

　一週間後、オーディンから呼び出しがかかった。

 

「息子よ」入ってきたソーを抱擁しながら、彼は言った。

「父上」ソーは一歩さがって一礼した。「どのようなご用件でしょうか」

「おまえは最近忙しいようだ。ひさしぶりに直接会って話がしたかったのだ」

 

　オーディンはソーの顎に手をそえて顔をのぞきこみ、微笑みかけた。ソーはまた罪悪感をおぼえ、次に怒りがわきあがるのを感じた。こんな状況は理不尽だった。

 

「申し訳ありません」とソーは言った。

「おまえが謝ることではない」

 

　オーディンはソーを解放して玉座に座った。王の筋肉はきしみ、骨が鳴った。ソーは父親の肩に片手をそえて、その脇に立っていた。沈黙が息苦しく、他に何か用件は、と聞こうとしたとき、オーディンがふたたび口を開いた。

 

「おまえは日に日に立派な戦士へと成長していく」彼は言った。「この玉座にすわるのがわしではなく、おまえになる日も近いであろう」

「父上、やめてください」ソーは顔をしかめた。「あなたはまだまだ偉大な王です」

「わしは年老いた王だ。少し前からおまえに王位をゆずることを計画していた」オーディンは肩に置かれたソーの手に自分の手を重ねた。「おまえもそろそろ、ともに国を治める相手を決めねばならない」

 

　かつてソーはその相手にシフを考えたことがあった。彼女は強い女性で、いつもソーに賢い助言をあたえ、愚かな行いをする前にひきとめてくれた。しかし今、彼の心は一瞬でロキに飛んでいった。いつまでもとなりにいて欲しいのはロキだった。ロキがいない未来を考えると激しく動揺した。まだ父親に答えていないことに気づき、ソーは顔をあげた。

 

「はい、父上」ソーは言った。「考えて、またお知らせします」

 

　オーディンは彼を見つめた。「ソー、おまえは良い王になる。おまえが世継ぎであることを誇りに思っているぞ。だが、優れた王には等しく優れた王妃が必要だ」

 

\--

 

　ソーが部屋に入ってきた瞬間、何かがあったとロキは気づいた。顔をしかめて肩をこわばらせた様子を見れば、そう言い当てるのは難しいことではなかった。ソーは今にも何かを殺しそうに見えた。実際のところ、彼はそうしたい気分だった。

 

「何にそんなに怒っているんだ」

「父のことだ」ソーは言った。「妻を選べと言われた」

 

　ロキはソーのまわりをゆっくりと歩きながら、話の続きを待った。しかしソーは何も言わず、ただ唇をまっすぐ引き結んでいた。

 

「今すぐに？」ロキは訊いた。

「いや。だが近いうちに。俺もいつかは王になるからな」

 

　ロキは手を上にのばし、ソーの顎の線を指先でなぞった。その指を首へ、そしていつか短剣で刺した胸へとすべらせ、傷があったはずの場所にそっと押しつけた。

 

「それで、誰を選ぶんだ？」

「誰も⋯⋯」ソーは口ごもり、未来の王ではなく聞きわけのない子供のように、不満げなため息をついた。ロキは答えをもう知っているはずだ。「アスガルドの女性を選びたくない」

 

「愚かな考えだ」ロキはそう言ってソーを見あげた。

 

　ソーは顔をしかめた。ロキの手首をつかみ、胸から引きはがしてにらみつけた。

 

「なぜそんなことを言う？ 俺の気持ちをわかってくれると思っていたのに」

 

　ロキは手首をねじってソーの手をふりほどいた。

 

「私は一生この部屋にはいられない」彼は言った。「そしてあんたはアスガルドの王の座を捨てられない」

「ああ」ソーは言った。「わかってる」

 

　今はただ、そのことを考えずにいたかった。あともう少しのあいだだけ。ロキとこの部屋で過ごす日々の中で、自分をとりまく現実について考える気にはなれなかった。ともに国を治める誰かを選びたいのは確かだ。だがその相手はすでにいる。ソーは姿勢を正した。

 

「他の方法もある」

「どんな？」

「おまえと永遠の絆を結ぶ」

 

　ロキが心から驚いた顔をしたので、ソーは胸が痛くなった。そしてロキの表情は、すぐに怒りに変わった。

 

「本気でもないことを口にするな」

「本気じゃないなら言わない」ソーは言った。「永遠の絆を誓えば、おまえは俺の伴侶になる。そうすれば誰も、俺の父親でさえ、おまえをこの国から追い出すことはできない。これは国の法律だ」

「法律などだれも気にしない。あんたの父親は私を殺すだろう」そう言いながらもロキはその考えを完全に退けてはいなかった。彼は興味を持ったようにソーに一歩近づいた。

 

「父にそんなことはさせない」ソーは言った。「おまえには俺の玉座のとなりにいてほしい。もう心を決めたんだ」

 

　ロキは満足げに微笑んだ。瞳が光り、両手は蛇のようにソーの首に巻きついた。ソーのこの言葉を、ロキはずっと待っていた。ソー自身の唇からそれを聞きたいと願っていた。

 

「私を自分のものにしたいんだな」彼は言った。「永遠に」

「そうだ」

「なぜ言い切れるんだ」ロキの声はささやきに近いほど低くなった。「なぜ、私もあんたのものになりたがっていると思える？」

 

　ソーは片手をロキの腰にまわし、ひきよせた。吐息がまじりあい、骨がきしむほど強く抱きしめた。

 

「俺が間違っているなら、今すぐここを出ていっていいぞ。どこにでも好きなところへ行けばいい」

 

　それから体を離して、ロキに決断をまかせた。あとはロキ次第だった。自分が欲しいものはもうわかっていたが、ロキの気持ちを彼自身の口から聞きたかった。一瞬、ロキの顔に純粋な驚きが浮かんだ。誇りを保とうとするように毅然として顎をあげていたが、ふいにその様子が変わった。ロキは、ソーの大胆な賭けに心を動かされていた。昂ぶりさえしていた。

 

　ロキは弾かれたように前に飛び出した。ソーの胸に身を投げ出し、舌と歯のすべてを使って激しく口づけた。

 

「間違ってない」息つぎのために唇を離すと彼は言った。「私もそうしたい。そうしたい！」

 

　ロキの言葉、声、唇からにじみだす欲望、そのすべてがソーを呻かせ、彼自身の熱をかきたてた。ソーはさらに深くロキに口づけた。腰をしっかりと抱き寄せて上からのしかかり、まるではじめて味わうものであるかのように、彼の口のすみずみまでを舌でさぐろうとした。二人はベッドに向かおうとして足をもつれさせ、お互いの上に倒れそうになった。最後はソーが力強い腕でロキをすくいあげ、放り投げるようにしてベッドにおろし、すぐに自分も乗りあげた。ロキは彼の服をつかんでひきよせ、乱暴に脱がせようとした。

 

「おまえは激しいな」ソーは息を切らして言い、ロキはその言葉を自ら証明するように、つかんだ服を引き裂いた。

 

　しかしロキの激しさはその行為だけで、言葉は何も喋らなかった。ソーの首を噛み、両脚をしっかり絡めて体をおさえつけて、鎖骨から乳首へと口づけながらたどっていった。彼はソーの肌とその味を貪欲に求めていた。まるで何かに取り憑かれたように。

 

　ソーはロキの服を脱がせるあいだだけ、わずかに体を引き離した。それから自分の脚衣をつかんでひきおろした。二人とも裸になると同時にロキに覆いかぶさり、彼のすべてを肌で味わった。これが何よりもソーの求めるものだった。許されるかぎりいつまでも、こうしてロキを感じていたかった。そばにいて欲しい。できることなら、永遠に。

 

　ソーは体を起こし、するとロキと目が合い、はりつめた空気の中で二人はしばらく見つめあった。言葉で確かめなければならないことはまだ多く残っている。ソーは言葉を操るのが得意ではなく、ロキはおそらく巧みすぎて、二人は黙ったまま、しばらく身動きしなかった。

 

　ロキはソーの眉に手を伸ばし、指先でそっとなぞった。

 

「もし私が純血のヨトゥンだったら、あんたは私に触れることすらできない」彼は言った。「一瞬で凍りついてしまう」

 

　ソーは何かを言おうとして口をひらいたが、言葉が見つからなかった。ロキは暗い表情で手をもとに戻した。彼は何かに腹を立てている。それが自分に対してではないことはわかっていた。それから突然、ロキは腹ばいになって、ソーに背中を向けた。

 

「さあ、やれ」彼は言った。「あんたのものにしろ」

 

　ソーはロキの背中に触れた。彼の肌は白く美しかったが、その姿がヨトゥンであれアース神族であれ、ソーは同じように抱くつもりだった。ソーにとってはどちらも大した違いはない。ただ許せないのは、ロキが何らかの理由で自分をソーよりも劣った存在だとみなしていることだった。ソーはそのことに怒りを覚えた。

 

「だめだ」ソーは言った。

 

　彼はロキの体をつかみ、ふたたびあおむけにして、片手を胸に置いて動けないようにした。ロキは混乱し、ふたたびどうすればいいのかわからない表情になった。

 

「おまえの顔を見ながら抱きたい」ソーは言った。「なぜ自分をおとしめようとするんだ、ロキ？」

 

　ロキは冷ややかに笑った。

 

「あんたはなぜ、私の正体を知らないようなふりを続けるんだ？」

「おまえが誰かは知っている」ソーはロキの胸を優しくなでた。その肌は燃えるように熱く、呼吸に合わせて激しく上下していた。「知っているからこそ、おまえが欲しい」

 

　ロキは何かを言いかけたが、ソーが彼を知って以来初めて、言葉を失って黙った。もしかしたら、とそのときソーは気がついた。もしかしたら、出会ってすぐにロキを憎むことも恐れることもしなかったのは、彼にとってソーが初めてだったのかもしれない。そう考えると、胸から何か熱いものが流れ出すような気がした。まるでまたロキに短剣を突き立てられたかのように。

 

　他にどうすれば良いのかわからず、ソーはロキに口づけた。彼の顔に浮かんだショックをぬぐいとるように口づけ、肌を合わせて擦りつけ、ロキのくぐもった喘ぎを舌で味わった。ロキの腿をつかみ、両脚を開いてその間に体を押しいれると、二人のペニスが触れ合った。ロキはソーの髪をつかんできつく引っ張った。続けて自分の髪もつかんだ。なんとか自分を抑制しようとして、できずにいるようだった。

 

「もういい」ロキは言った。

 

　ソーは首を横に振り、ロキの乳首を噛んで、腰を押しつけたままこすりあげた。ロキは耐えかねたように震え始めた。

 

「やめろ」ロキの声はうわずっていた。「もう出てしまう」

 

　それを聞いてソーはやっと止まり、動きそうになる自分の体を抑えた。それ以上同じ動作を続けたら、彼自身もすぐに達してしまうだろう。ロキに触れていると抑えがきかなくなる。ソーは手探りでベッドサイドテーブルの引き出しをあけ、あやうくこぼしそうになりながら香油の瓶をとりだした。それをベッドに置き、二本の指をひたして油膜で覆った。必要な準備はよくわかっていた。ソーは過去に数多くの恋人と褥をともにしてきたが、その中には男も女もいた。ロキは腰を少しずらして脚を開き、ソーの動作を見守った。ソーは一瞬手をとめて考えた。あの荒地で一生を過ごしてきたロキは、過去に恋人を持ったことがあるのだろうか？ 訊いても答えないだろうし、きっと機嫌を損ねてしまうだろう。ロキに緊張している様子はなく、固くなったペニスは下腹を濡らしていて、むしろ焦れているように見えた。

 

　ソーは彼の穴の縁をなぞってから、中に指を押し入れた。そこはきつく、熱く、ソーはすぐにでも指を引き抜いてそのまま彼を抱きたくなった。しかしそれがどんなにひどい行為かはよくわかっていた。ロキは落ち着いていて、ソーにすべてをまかせていた。そのせいか体はすぐにほぐれて二本目の指を受け入れた。ソーの腰に押しひらかれた脚がぴくりとひきつった。

 

　ロキはソーの両肩につかまり、そこを起点に腰を押しあげて、ソーの指をより深く体内にうずめようとした。

 

「指を増やせ」彼はソーの肩を痛いほど強くつかんだ。「待たされるのは嫌いだ」

 

　ソーは笑い、言われたとおり三本目の指をすべりこませた。中はまだきつく、しかしロキはその焼けつくような痛みを気に入ったようで、目を閉じてうっとりと首をそらした。ソーはかがみこんでその肌を噛んだ。その動作のために指がさらに奥に入り、ロキの体は激しく跳ね上がった。ロキは挑発するようにソーの背中に爪をたて、ソーは喜んでその挑発にのった。ロキはソーがどこまでついてくるかつねに試し続け、ソーにはさらにその先まで行く覚悟があった。ソーはロキの体内で指を乱暴に動かした。重なった肌のすきまに香油があふれ、伝い落ちていった。ソーの唇はまだロキの首すじに押しつけられていて、その肌をきつく吸って深い紫の痣を作った。

 

　ふいにロキに押しのけられて、ソーの指は外にすべりでた。二人とも息をはずませ、全身を上気させて欲情していた。

 

「どうした──」ソーは言いかけた。

「中に欲しい」ロキが言った。「いますぐ」

　

　ソーはロキの傲慢な要求のしかたが気に入った。ロキは欲しいものをソーに伝えることを恐れない。

 

　ソーは夢中で香油に手をのばし、自身を油で覆った。ロキは両脚をソーの肩に置き、待った。欲望のままに動いてあっというまに達してしまわないように、そしてなによりもロキの体を傷つけることを恐れて、ソーはゆっくりと彼の中に入った。しかしそこはきつく、やけどしそうなほど熱くて、ソーはふたたび抑制を失った。

 

「ロキ」ソーはため息とともに呼びかけながら、残りをすべて押しいれた。ロキの臀部にぴたりと肌が触れた。すぐには動きだせなかった。ロキの頭の両側に肘をついて体を支え、檻のように覆いかぶさったまま、しばらくじっとしていた。ロキに深く口づけられ、ソーはやっと腰を動かしはじめた。最初はゆっくり、それからすぐに自分が抑えきれなくなって、少しずつ早く。彼は自分の欲望の激しさに驚いていた。ロキも貪欲に応えた。腰をもちあげ、もっと早く、もっと強く、と要求した。

 

　ロキに名前を呼ばれると、それは今まで一度も聞いたことのないような音となってソーの耳に届いた。すべてを失ってもいい、自分をまるごとロキに与えたいと思わせる音。どこまでも落ちていきたかった。彼を抱いているのではなく、抱かれているような気持ちになった。

 

「ソー」ふたたびロキが呼んだ。「おねがい──ほしい──」

 

　ロキは懇願すまいとしていたが、ソーはそれを直接彼の口から聞きたかった。ロキが自分にしたのと同じくらい、自分もロキを壊したのだと確かめたかった。

 

「聞こえない」ソーは荒く息をつきながら言った。「何がほしい？」

 

　ロキが中をぎゅっと締めつけたので、ソーは呻いて一瞬ペースを崩した。しかしすぐにリズムを取り戻した。上体を前に落とし、ロキの体をほとんど半分におりたたみ、彼のペニスを二人の間にとじこめた。ロキが今にも叫び出しそうに口を大きくあけたので、ソーはそれを片手でおさえて、ロキの耳をやさしく噛んだ。そのまま永遠に続けると脅すように腰を動かした。ロキの口をふさいだままでいると、また髪を強くひっぱられた。

 

「ここを、手で」ロキはソーの手が口から離れると同時に言った。ソーはまるで何も聞かなかったかのように、激しく、容赦なく腰を打ちつけ続けた。ロキは血がにじむほどきつく唇を噛み、頭を激しく左右に振った。

 

「触ってくれ」彼は鋭く息を吐きながら叫んだ。「触れ、くそっ、ベッドを氷に変えてやる──」

 

　ソーは彼に最後まで言わせなかった。片手を下にのばし、ロキのペニスを強く握って上下に扱いた。ロキは言葉を途中でつまらせ、ソーは彼に口づけて、唇ににじむ血を舐めた。甘い味がした。

 

　絶頂を迎えたのはロキが先だった。二人のあいだに精液があふれ、ロキの意志とは関係なく、あるいは意図的に、体がソーをぎゅっとしめつけた。ソーは少しずつリズムを失い、自分もまた限界を越えようとしているのを感じた。

 

「来て」ロキの声が耳元で鋭く、誘いこむようにささやいた。「ソー」

 

　それはまるで魔術の呪文のようだった。ソーはロキの中で絶頂に達し、あまりに強く腰をたたきつけたので、ベッドが大きく揺れて壁にぶつかった。すべてが終わるまで、ロキは彼を抱きしめていた。両手をなだめるようにソーの腰に置き、ゆっくりと撫でおろした。ソーはふたたびじっと動かなくなった。骨の髄まで疲れはてて、動く気力が残っていなかった。そのまま横になっていると、ロキが彼の下で身をよじったが、それでも体を動かす気になれなかった。ロキは両手をソーの肩に置き、一瞬手のひらを緑色に光らせ、ベッドの片側におしやった。

 

「邪魔だ、図体ばかり大きくて」ロキのそんな辛辣な言葉も、絶頂の直後で息を切らしながらではあまり迫力がなかった。

 

　夢見心地。今の心境を表すのに、ソーはそれ以外の言葉を思いつけなかった。隣に横たわるロキを眺めた。うつぶせになり、乱れた髪が顔を半分覆い隠している。欲望を満たしきった彼のそんな姿を、ソーはいつまでも見ていたいと思った。

 

「大丈夫か？」ソーは訊いた。

　ロキはうなずいた。「ああ、疲れただけだ⋯⋯あと、体中がべとべとしている」

 

　ソーはロキに寄り添い、目を閉じて休む彼の顔を見つめた。もう少ししたら、二人は一緒に湯を使う。それからいつかは、ロキを父親の前に連れていく。そして彼を伴侶に選ぶと告げるのだ。ロキが必要とするなら、ソーは毎日でも彼に血をわけあたえる。それでロキの姿をアスガルドの者と同じに保ち、父親の目を惑わすことができるのなら。いずれにしても、もうあとに戻ることはできない。

 

　ソーはロキの顔に手をのばして、鋭い頬骨を指でなぞった。

 

「なんだ」ロキはぱっと目をひらいた。

「おまえはもう俺のものだ」

 

　ロキはかすかに微笑み、首を横に振った。

 

「違う。あんたが私のものになったんだ」

 

\--

 

　二人分の朝食をとりに広間に入った瞬間、ソーはなにか良くないことが起きたことを知った。そこにオーディンの姿は見えず、フリッガが一人で座っていた。

 

「父上は？」

「ヘイムダルに呼ばれたのです」フリッガは言った。「何か緊急事態だと言っていたわ」

 

　ソーは部屋に走って戻った。

 

\--

 

　ソーが飛びこんできたとき、ロキは驚いて飛び上がったりしなかった。すでに何かが起こったと知っているような顔をしていた。彼は緊張した面持ちでベッドから立ち上がった。

 

「何があった？」

「父上に知られた」ソーはロキの目を見ずに言った。

 

　一瞬、まだ時間はあるかもしれない、もしかしたらオーディンは気づいていないかもしれない、と考えた。いますぐロキと一緒に逃げればいい、あるいは、知られるまえに自分たちからオーディンに話すことができれば。しかしそのときオーディンの拳が部屋の扉を激しくたたき、幻想はうちくだかれた。

 

「ソー！！」

 

　父親の恐ろしい声が、部屋を床ごと振動させた。衛兵たちの足音が聞こえたかと思うと、次の瞬間、オーディンが扉をたたきこわし、完全武装した姿をあらわした。彼は、部屋の中央で静かに立つロキをまっすぐに指差した。

 

「殺せ」

「父上、やめてください！」

 

　二人の衛兵がソーを押さえつけようとし、彼はそのあいだを軽々と突き抜けて、今まさにロキに向かって剣をふりおろそうとしているもう一人の衛兵に飛びかかった。

 

「やめろ──！」

 

　ロキの姿がふっと消えた。

 

　一瞬、部屋が静まり返った。緊迫した空気のなかで、衛兵たちは呆然として周囲をみまわし、何が起こったのか知ろうとした。ソーにとってロキの魔術がこれほどありがたかったことはなかった。

 

　オーディンは叫んだ。「あの男はまだアスガルドにいる。見つけてわしの前に連れてこい」

 

　ソーは怒りに全身を震わせていたが、その怒りも父王の迫力ある睥睨のもとではやや勢いを失った。オーディンは、少し前にロキにしたのと大して変わらない仕草で、ソーに指をつきつけた。

 

「おまえは」彼はしずかな怒りをこめて言った。「わしと一緒に来い。今すぐ」

 

\--

 

　オーディンがこれほどの長きにわたって無敵の王でいられたのには、それなりの理由がある。彼は必要とあらば人々を震えあがらせることができた。たった今も例外ではない。彼は怒りを全身から発しながら、まるでいたずらをした子供を罰するようにソーの腕をつかみ、玉座の広間へとひきずっていった。衛兵には全員外に出るように、そして誰も中に入れないようにと命じた。

 

　ソーは父親に殴りつけられると覚悟していたのだが、ふりむいて彼を正面から見たオーディンの顔には、何よりも疲労が強く浮かんでいた。

 

「父上」ソーは言いかけた。

 

　オーディンは片手をあげて彼を黙らせた。

 

「自分のしたことがわかっているのか？」オーディンは首を左右に振った。「いや、おまえにはわかるまいな」

 

　ソーは唇を引き結んで床を見つめ、父親の言葉の続きを待った。

 

「ヘイムダルは最初からおまえの様子が変だと思っていたようだ。しかし部屋の中までは監視しようとしなかった」

 

　ソーは気色ばんで言った。「だから知ったのですか？ 彼が告げたのですね？ なぜ彼は──」

「わしが監視を命じたからだ。そうして正解だった」

 

　そうとうまずい事態になった、とソーは直感的に思った。圧倒的に不利だった。それでも、ロキの真実の姿を、そして自分のとった行動の理由を説明さえすれば、父親にもわかってもらえるのではないかと希望を持っていた。オーディンはロキがラウフェイの息子であることを知らないはずだ。そして今やロキはソーのものとなり、ソーとともに生きることを誓ったのだから、オーディンとラウフェイもこれをきっかけに和解できるかもしれない。

 

「父上、どうか説明させてください。ロキは──」

「ロキのことなら知っている」オーディンは言った。「彼が誰かもよく知っている」

 

　ソーはさっと顔をあげた。「なぜ？」

 

　オーディンはすぐには答えなかった。しばらくは心を決めかねるように黙っていたが、ソーは今、父親が自分の知らない何かを知っているのだと悟った。

 

「遠い昔、エルフに告げられたのだ。ある予言を」

 

　広間の外からざわめきが聞こえた。衛兵がロキを探して王宮中を行進する音だった。

 

「どのような予言ですか」ソーは短く、慎重に訊いた。

「混血のヨトゥン、卓越した魔術の使い手がこの王宮に入りこみ、国を滅ぼすという予言だ。さあ、自分のしたことがわかったか？」

 

　ふいに父親に対する恐怖が消え、ソーはオーディンに数歩近づいた。今彼が何よりも強く感じているのは怒りだった。

 

「そのことを知っていて私に言わなかったのですか？」

「おまえを守るためだ」

「私に嘘をついたのですね。本当のことを教えてくれさえすれば──」

「おまえはどちらにしてもあの国に行っただろう」

「父上、あなたの言っていることは間違っている。ロキは我々王家の血を断つために来たのではない──」

 

　二人とも相手の言葉が耳に入っていなかった。オーディンはロキの中に自らの恐れたものだけを見いだし、ソーにはなぜ父王がそのような予言を信じるのか理解できなかった。彼にはもう、周囲の何ひとつ意味をなさないように思われた。

 

「あの男はヨトゥンだぞ、ソー。たとえ混血であってもだ。なんのためらいもなく我々を滅ぼすだろう」

「なぜそう思うのですか。何を根拠に、そこまで言い切れるのですか？」

 

　オーディンは表情を曇らせた。

 

「わし自身がひきおこしたことだからだ」

 

　ソーは身動きひとつせず、答えを探るように父親を見つめた。

　

「どういう意味ですか？」

 

　オーディンはため息をついてソーに背中を向け、玉座にゆっくりと歩いていって腰をおろした。手のひらに顔を埋めた彼は、疲れ、年老いて見えた。ソーはそのとき初めて、父が怯えていることに気づいた。

 

「遠い昔」オーディンは顔をあげて語りはじめた。「古代、まだ我が国がヨトゥンヘイムと戦をしていたころのことだ。わしはエルフに命じてラウフェイに呪いをかけさせた。混血の子を得て、世継ぎの血が絶えるようにと。ラウフェイは虚栄心の強い神だ。混血の息子に玉座を継がせることはありえない」

 

「しかし、それをどのように実行したのですか？」

 

「エルフたちは死にかけている魔術師をヨトゥンヘイムに送りこみ、城に侵入させた。凶暴なラウフェイのことだから、かならずその魔術師を喰らうだろうとわしにはわかっていた。そうやって種を植えつけたのだ。しかしラウフェイは仕返しに、このわしにも呪いをかけた。その混血の息子はかならずここに戻ってきて、わしの息子を滅ぼすと。もうわかっただろう。ロキこそがその混血の息子だ。このことはもう、何千年も前から夜空の星に刻まれていたのだ」

 

「ロキは⋯⋯」ソーはごくりと唾を飲みこんだ。「彼は、このことを知っているのですか？」

「知っているはずだ」オーディンは言った。「彼が今ここにいる理由はそれ以外にありえない」

 

　父の言葉をどこまで信じればいいのか、ソーにはわからなかった。もう他に何を信じればいいのかもわからない。父親は彼に嘘をついたが、ロキもまた同じことをした。どちらが本当のことを言っているのか、判断するのは不可能だった。裏切られたという思いに打ちのめされ、ソーはうなだれた。怒りと悲しみが同時に襲ってきた。しかし二人のどちらに対して怒ればいいのかわからなかった。おそらく両方なのだろう。

 

「私には理解できません」ソーは言った。「ロキは父親を憎んでいます。私の助けなしにはヨトゥンヘイムを出ることすらできなかったのです」

「愚かな息子よ。自分の国を出ることなど簡単にできたに決まっている。おまえの助けが必要だったのは、我が国にしのびこむためだ」

 

　ロキはそんな嘘もついていたのだ。しかしもう驚く気にもなれなかった。ソーはロキに刺された胸に触れた。ロキが癒さなければ、いまでも傷があったはずの場所に。

 

「ではなぜ、彼はもっと早く攻撃してこなかったのですか？ 彼はもうここに何週間もいたんです、父上。しかしまだあなたに何も危害を加えていません」

「絶好の機会を待っているのかもしれん」オーディンは言った。「どちらにしても同じことだ、ソー。重要なのは、攻め入られる前にロキを殺すことだ」

「嫌です」

 

　オーディンの表情が険しくなった。

 

「今なんと言った？」

「私には殺せません」ソーは言った。「そして他の誰にも殺させません。彼は私と永遠の絆を結んだのです、父上。私も彼との絆を誓いました」

 

　オーディンはふたたび立ちあがり、駆けおりてきて、ソーの肩をつかんで激しく揺すぶった。父王は自らの手でソーを殴り倒そうとしているように見え、ソーはその一撃に備えて身構えた。しかし拳は振りおろされなかった。そのかわりに、オーディンは自らを責めるような表情でソーを見つめた。

 

「おまえはまだほんの子供だ」彼はまるで慰めようとするように、ソーの頰に手をそえた。

　ソーは眉をひそめた。「父上⋯⋯」

「部屋に戻れ」オーディンは言った。「わしがすべてを片づける」

「彼を殺すなど許しません」

「おまえが決めることではない」オーディンはソーの頰から手を外した。「さあ、行け」

 

\--

 

　衛兵はロキを見つけられなかった。ソーの予想どおりだった。ロキは逃亡してどこか違う国に行ってしまったのに違いない。けれど、そうであって欲しくなかった。彼にまた会いたかった。肌に触れたかった。そして答えが知りたかった。ロキの真実の意図はなんだったのか？  
　オーディンに命じられ、ソーは自室で一日を過ごした。扉の外には衛兵が立っていた。ロキが侵入した場合に備えて衛兵が部屋の中に配置されなかったのは、ほとんど奇跡と言ってよかった。しかしヘイムダルが部屋を見張っているだろう。ロキが現れれば即座にオーディンに知らせがいくはずだ。

 

　食事が運ばれてきたが、ソーはほとんど手をつけなかった。その夜も翌日も、何もする気がおこらなかった。様々な思いがわきあがっては心をかけめぐった。シフはもう知っているのだろうか。ウォリアーズ・スリーは？ 彼らは今、ソーをどう思っているのだろうか。

 

　朝になるとフリッガが訪ねてきた。彼女の瞳はすでに許しにあふれていた。

 

「あなたに知る術はなかったのだから」彼女はそう言って、ソーを胸に抱き寄せた。

 

　ソーは母親にも怒りをぶつけたかった。彼女もまたすべてを知っていながら、ソーには何も教えてくれなかったのだ。しかしどうしてもできなかった。母の腕の中で、ソーはふたたび子供に戻ったような気分になった。

 

　三日目、午前零時を過ぎた直後、ロキは戻ってきた。ソーはその姿を見る前に気配を感じて、素早く起きあがった。ロキはベッドの脇に立ち、ソーを見ていた。ソーはとっさに逃げろと言いそうになった。彼から答えを引き出すよりも、生き延びて欲しかった。

 

「ここにいてはヘイムダルに見つかる」ソーはロキの手に触れた。彼の肌は氷のようで、それまでヨトゥンの姿をしていたときのいつよりも冷たかった。「ロキ、ここにいてはいけない」

 

「この部屋に結界を張った」ロキは言った。「私が優秀な魔術師であることを忘れたのか」

 

　ソーは起きあがり、暗闇の中でロキの目をのぞきこんだ。扉の外からは何の音も聞こえず、彼がここにいることを知られた様子はなかった。ソーはロキを離し、毛布の下に手を入れて温めようとした。父親に言われたことをまだ忘れていなかった。

 

「おまえは俺に嘘をついた」

「私はすべての人に嘘をついてきた」

 

　ロキはベッドに近づいてきた。ソーは止めなかった。ロキはソーのすぐ近くに腰をおろしたが、体に触れようとはせず、ソーは自分が落胆していることに気づいた。すべてを知ってもまだ、ロキを求めていた。肌に触れたくてたまらなかった。

 

「おまえは父を滅ぼすためにここに来たのか？」

「ああ、そうだ」

 

　答えは最初からわかっていた。それでも、ソーの中にはそれを信じまいとするもう一人の愚かな自分がいた。

 

「ラウフェイがおまえを送りこんだのか？」

「父は私を憎んでいる」

 

　そうロキが言ったとき、ソーはおそらく自分には永遠に理解できないだろうと思った。ロキが耐えてきた残酷な仕打ち。誰からも憎まれ、やがて自分を憎みながら、孤独に過ごした長い年月。　

　

「父は私をあの荒地に放りこんで、鼻先に自由をぶらさげた。あんたとオーディンを殺せば、私は王宮に戻れる。追放者ではなく、英雄として。もともとは王子として生まれたのだからな」

「だが、アース神族との混血なのに？ おまえの種族は──」

「ヨトゥンの民は私を未来の王として崇める。父はアスガルドとヨトゥンヘイムの両方を統治し、それを私が引き継ぐ。混血であることは問題にならない」

 

　そこまでして──ただ、誰かに認めてもらうだけのために、そこまですると言うのか。だが、ソーはすでにロキを受け入れたのだ。彼の正体を含めたすべてを。そしてどれほどロキが疑おうと、ソーはそのことを証明してみせた。

 

　ソーは暗闇を見つめた。どうすれば解決できるのかわからない。答えはどこにも見つからなかった。

 

「おまえは俺を殺さなかった、父上も」ソーはロキに向き直り、もう一度その瞳を探った。「俺を好きだと言ったな。あれも嘘だったのか？」

 

　ロキは顔をしかめた。「もう答えがわかっていることをなぜ訊く？」

「おまえの口から聞きたいからだ」

「そうだ」ロキは苛立った声で答えた。彼はソーに体を近づけ、その仕草は切羽つまっていて、危険を感じさせるほどだった。「好きだ。本当は憎むべきなのに。私は何もかも台無しにした」

 

　触れれば手か足を切り落とされるような気がして、ソーは彼を慰めることもできず、じっとしていた。

 

「ロキ⋯⋯」

「嬉しいくせに、そんな顔をするな」

「おまえに殺されなくて良かった」ソーは言った。「それだけでいい」

 

　ロキは体を離し、立ちあがって二人のあいだに距離を置いた。ソーはすぐにあとを追った。少しでも離れるのは不安だった。ロキの行動は今でも予測がつかない。真実を口にしたとしても、ロキはロキだ。気が変われば今すぐに足跡も残さず消えてしまうだろう。そして二度と戻ってこないかもしれない。

 

「あんたのことは最初から知っていた」ロキはソーに背中を向けたまま言った。「追放される前に、父から聞いた。私はあんたを殺してその血に身を浸すことを何度も夢に見た」

 

　ソーはその光景を想像して思わず身震いをした。彼は手を伸ばし、ロキの細い手首をつかんで、それ以上離れていかないようにした。無理やり引き寄せようとはしなかった。ロキが振り向いてソーと向き合うまでには、長い時間がかかった。そのあいだ、ソーはただそこに立ち、緊張しながら、忍耐強く待った。暗闇の中で、ロキはやっとソーに向き直った。

 

「もうその夢は見ない」

 

　ソーが何かを言おうとするのを、ロキは遮った。

 

「あまり時間がない」彼は言った。「さあ、ベッドに戻れ」

 

　ソーはその言葉にしたがい、ロキが服を脱ぐ様子をぼんやりと眺めてから、自分も同じことをした。ロキの魔術があとどれくらい続くのかはわからない。このことをするならば、今すぐ始めなければならなかった。その次にいつ機会があるのか、正直に言ってソーにはわからなかった。

 

　ロキがすべてを脱ぎ終えると、ソーは手をさしのべ、引き寄せ、彼とともにベッドに倒れこんだ。ロキの肩に顔を押しつけ、その冷たい肌の匂いをすいこんだ。この本当の姿でロキを味わう機会は今まで一度もなかった。彼の青い肌にしっかりと触れ、その輪郭をなぞるのはこれが初めてのことだった。今すぐそうしたかった。ロキをあらゆる方法で手に入れたかった。

 

　それが理由で、ロキが口づけようとしたとき、ソーは顔をそむけた。

 

「何をしている」ロキはふたたび顔をかたむけて口づけを求めたが、ソーは彼を押しやり、かわりに首すじと鎖骨に唇をつけた。「キスをしろ」

 

　ソーは首を横に振った。「このままの姿でいてくれ」

「嫌だ」ロキは体をこわばらせた。「この体ではしたくない」

 

　ロキがどれほどキスを求めてもソーは頑なに拒み、ロキの体のあちこちに口づけながら、唇だけには触れようとしなかった。ソーの腕の中でロキは抗議の声をあげたが、他にできることは何もなかった。ロキが魔法を使うのを何度も見たことがあったソーは、そのために集中力が必要なことを知っていた。危険な賭けではあったが、おそらく、ロキが今魔力を使えば、この部屋をヘイムダルの目から覆い隠している魔法が薄れてしまうに違いないとソーは考えた。そしてどうやら彼の推測は当たっていた。ロキは魔法で抵抗はしなかった。ただ体をこわばらせ、ソーが何をしても反応せず、怒りと動揺で息を荒くしていた。

 

「私を侮辱するつもりなのか？」ロキは訊いた。

「侮辱ではない」ソーは彼の肌に唇をつけて答えた。「そんなことは絶対にしない。このまま、真の姿のおまえを抱きたいだけだ」

 

　ロキが何も答えないので、ソーはほんのわずかに体を離した。そして彼と視線を合わせ、瞳の奥までじっとのぞきこんだ。

 

「だがおまえが嫌なら強制はしない」

 

　二人のあいだをさえぎるものはなくなり、ロキがそう望めば、簡単にその距離を無くすことができた。ソーに口づけ、アスガルドの者と同じ姿になり、幻影を取り戻すこともできた。ソーは彼に判断を任せた。すべて、ロキのやり方に合わせる。これもまた、ロキにとってはほとんど与えられたことのないものだった。

 

　きっとキスを求めてくるだろう、とソーは思った。ロキは決断に苦しむようにソーの目と唇を交互に見ていた。そしてさらに体を離したので、ソーは彼が去ろうとしているのだと思った。しかしロキはベッドに身を横たえ、うつぶせになった。彼は何も言わなかったが、ソーには彼が何をしているのか、その行為が何を意味するのかわかっていた。

 

　それでも注意深く片手をのばし、ロキの背中の細く盛り上がった紋様に触れた。紋様は美しく、部族の歴史を感じさせ、まるで地図のようにロキの全身を上から下まで覆って、透き通った青い肌にくっきりと線や形を浮き上がらせていた。ソーはロキの背骨に沿って走る線を指でたどり、さらに同じ場所を舌でなぞった。その冷たさが指にかすかな痛みを与えたが、かまわずに首と肩、そして腕の裏側の紋様をたどった。ロキをあおむけにさせると、彼の体が少しも昂まりを示していないことに気づいた。ロキはこの行為をまだ完全に受け入れていなかった。それでも何も抵抗はせず、ソーが下腹部の丸い紋様から胸へ、そして顔へと移動するあいだ、ただされるままになっていた。

 

　このすべてを記憶していたい、とソーは願った。

 

　ロキの頰の紋様をたどり、痛みを感じるのだろうか、そのかたちに何か重要な意味があるのだろうか、それがどんなふうに見えるか、ロキ自身は知っているのだろうか、とソーは考えた。

 

「気が済んだか」ロキの声が静かな空気を切り裂き、ソーは飛びあがりそうになった。それほど深い沈黙がそれまで続いていた。

 

　ロキは怒っているのではなく、ただ焦れていた。欲望を感じながら待っていることに飽きた様子だった。ソーは彼の眉に口づけた。

 

「うつぶせになれ」ソーはささやき、香油に手を伸ばした。

 

　以前と違い、ロキの体は短い時間で柔らかく開き、ソーにはためらいがなく、二人とも自分の欲しいものをはっきりわかっていた。ソーがロキの体をよく知れば知るほど、ロキの手はより激しくシーツをつかんだ。ソーはロキの中に注意深く指を差しこんだ。二人が置かれている状況もすべて忘れ、ゆっくりと時間をかけて指を動かした。やがてロキはベッドから腰を浮かせて自ら動きはじめ、シーツを引き裂きそうなほど強く両手で握りしめた。

 

　完全に身を委ねているロキの様子に、ソーは驚いていた。このままどこまで思い通りにできるか、もう少し試してみたかった。ソーは上体を起こして座り、ロキをひきよせて、後ろ向きに膝にまたがらせた。ロキの背中がソーの胸に密着する形になった。ロキはふたたび体を強張らせた。重心が安定せず、落ち着かなげな様子を見せた。

 

「ソー」ロキは警告するように語尾をひきのばして呼びかけたが、ソーはもう止められないところまで来ていた。

「大丈夫、俺を信じろ」彼は言った。

 

　ロキは鋭くため息をついたが、抵抗するようなそぶりは見せなかった。

 

「要求が多いな」彼はただそう言った。

 

　これだけはゆずれない。ソーは心の中でつぶやいた。俺のやり方を見せてやる。ロキを後ろから抱きしめ、胸にロキのひんやりとした背中が押しつけられるのを感じながら、ソーは彼の中に入った。顔をロキの首と肩のあいだにうずめ、その肌の匂いを深く吸いこんだ。ロキは体内を満たされる感覚に全身を弓なりにそらした。もうすっかり体が覚えた、奥を限界まで押しひらくものの存在を感じながら、頭をうしろになげだしてソーの肩にもたせかけた。

 

「ロキ」ソーは彼の氷のような肌に口づけた。

 

　彼はロキの胸へ、下腹へと遠慮なく手をのばし、触れられるたびに震え、跳ねる筋肉を手のひらで味わった。ロキがまだ少し緊張しているのが、抱きしめる腕に伝わってきた。こんな抱かれ方もそれに反応する体にも、ロキは必死で耐えようとしていた。ソーは彼が落ち着くのを待ちながら、しばらくゆっくりと腰を動かした。やがてロキは少しずつ体の力を抜き、ソーにすっかり身をまかせた。

 

　それから彼はソーに合わせて自ら動きはじめた。片手をうしろに伸ばし、されるままにはならないと言うように、ソーの髪をつかんでひっぱった。二人とも無言だった。ロキは全身を震わせながら、言葉にならない何かを叫ぶように口を大きくあけた。ソーの指はロキの鋭い腰骨をたどり、やがてふたたび硬く勃ちあがったものにたどりついた。そのことに安堵を得て、ソーはペースを早めた。ロキの細い首すじに口づけ、噛みながら、激しく腰を突きあげはじめた。

 

　しばらくするとロキは自分を支えられなくなり、前のめりに倒れて、手足をベッドについた。ソーはその動きに合わせて膝をつき、ロキの腰を両手でしっかりつかんだ。ほんの一瞬の間をおいて、二人はすぐにリズムをとりもどした。その瞬間を迎えたとき、ソーは何かを言おうとした。しかしすべてが言葉を越えていった。彼はロキの肩に唇を押しつけ、くぐもった絶頂の叫びをあげた。そのあまりの激しさで一瞬、意識に霧がかかり、目の前の現実が遠のきかけたとき、ロキが彼の手をペニスに導きながら叫んだ。「ここを、ここを触れ」

 

　ロキの絶頂まではほんの数秒だった。ソーに抱きしめられながら、ロキは両腕を震わせてマットレスに精液をこぼした。二人は息を弾ませながら体を離し、しばらくは無言のまま動かなかった。ソーはあおむけに横たわって呼吸を整えた。隣でロキが身動きする気配を感じた。

 

　次の瞬間、ロキはソーに口づけていた。覆いかぶさってくるロキの体をソーは抱きしめた。ロキは何もかもがソーの逆だった──体はさらりと乾いていて冷たく、ソーのように肌が染まることも汗をかくこともなかった。ロキのキスはまるで、彼からすべてを奪いつくしたソーに対する罰のようだった。ソーが窒息するのではないかと思うほど長くキスは続いた。

 

「キスをするたびに、私はあんたの一部を盗む。私たちは同じになる」ロキの体が温かく、柔らかく変化した。ソーは目を閉じたまま手をのばし、その体のどこかに触れようとした。

 

「まだ行くな」ソーは言った。

 

　ロキの唇がソーの唇をかすめて動いた。「私はいつも近くにいる」

 

　ソーはふいに強い疲労を感じた。この数日の出来事を思えば当然だと考えてから、ロキが何か魔法をかけたことに気づいた。

 

　眠りに落ちるときは確かにロキがとなりにいた。しかし翌朝、ソーはひとりきりで目覚めた。

 

\--

 

　その日の午後、オーディンは彼を呼び出した。ソーは父親が彼の顔を見る気になるまでに少なくともあと一週間はかかると思っていた。父の怒りはまだ王宮中に感じられるほどだった。玉座の広間に足をふみいれると、オーディンとその補佐官たちが、切羽詰まった口調で何ごとか話し合っていた。彼らはソーに気づくと一斉に口を閉ざし、王子に対して何か気まずいものを感じているかのように姿勢をこわばらせた。ソーは眉をひそめた。

 

「何があった」ソーは言った。

 

　オーディンだけがソーと視線を合わせた。

 

「ヨトゥンヘイムが我が国に宣戦布告した」

「何を理由に？！」

 

　オーディンは補佐官たちに退がるように命じ、彼らは一斉に去っていった。床を打つ靴音の不吉な響きが広間に広がった。ソーは以前よりさらに混乱していた。わずかでもその意図が確かに思えるのは、唯一、ロキだけだった。

 

「ラウフェイはおまえが国に侵入し、一人息子を奪っていったと主張している」ソーと二人きりになり、広間が静かになってから、オーディンは言った。

 

「それは嘘だ」

 

　これほど強い怒りを感じたのは生まれて初めてのことだった。堂々と虚偽の罪でソーを弾劾し、それを根拠に宣戦布告をするとは。あまりにも卑劣なやり方だった。

 

「父上、ロキは自分の意志でここに来たのです。ラウフェイは我々を攻撃するためにいいがかりを──」

「ラウフェイの魂胆などわかっておる！」オーディンは怒鳴った。彼の声は鋭かった。「理由がなんであれ宣戦布告には変わりない。ラウフェイの軍隊はもう国境に攻め入る準備を進めている」

 

　ラウフェイは待ちくたびれたに違いない。ロキがソーもオーディンも殺す気がないことに気づいて、自ら動き出すことにしたのだろう。

 

「それでは、戦になるのですか。戦を始めなければならないのですか？」

「いや、わしは我が息子のしたことのせいで民を戦争に巻き込むつもりはない。おまえはロキをラウフェイのもとに送り返し、何もなかったことにするのだ」

 

　ソーの心はふたつに引き裂かれそうだった。民を災いに巻き込みたくないのはソーも同じだった。それはなんとしても避けたかった。同時に、このままロキを手放すのは嫌だった。こんなふうに終わってしまうのは、ここでなにもかもあきらめるのは納得がいかなかった。しかしオーディンはソーに懇願しているのではない、命じているのだ。父親としてではなく、王として。そのような重みのある命に、簡単にそむくことはできなかった。

 

「そうすればラウフェイは攻撃をとりやめると思うのですか？」

「やってみる価値はある」オーディンは言った。彼の表情はどこか疲れていて、そこだけ見ていれば、ソーの葛藤を理解しているようにも思えた。しかしそれ以外に息子に同情するようなそぶりは一切見せなかった。「ロキが本当におまえと強い絆で結ばれているなら、呼び出して連れていけ。己の愚かな行いのせいで民を苦しませてはならない」

 

　父の言葉は正しく、だからこそソーを深く切りつけた。彼は自分が犯してしまった過ち、アスガルドにもたらしてしまった禍の重さを理解していた。ソーは重く沈む心を抱えながら、父王に頭を下げた。

 

「彼を呼び出します」ソーは言った。

 

\--

 

　父の言うとおりにすれば、ロキはどうなるだろうか。ソーにはだいたいの予測がついた。ラウフェイのもとに戻されたロキは、もう王子としては扱われないだろう。生きて戻ることすらないかもしれない。ラウフェイがロキをどれほど憎んでいたかを考えれば、ロキを待つものは死でしかない。

 

　その晩、ソーは父母と食事をともにした。部屋に戻ると、扉の外にもう衛兵はいなかった。ソーにはその意味がわかっていた。彼はしばらくひとりきりで過ごした。ベッドの上で丸くなり、前の晩にロキが横たわっていたシーツの表面に手で触れた。シーツは清潔で冷たかった。ロキと同じように。生きているロキの体のように。

 

「ロキ」静かに、ささやきかけるようにソーは呼んだ。

 

　ソーは目を閉じていたが、部屋にさっと冷たい空気が流れ、ロキの存在を知らせた。

 

「不安そうな顔をしている」ロキは言った。

 

　ソーは痛みをこらえるように弱々しく笑った。その痛みの半分でも、ロキにわかってもらえれば⋯⋯いや、ロキにはもうわかっているのかもしれない。ソーは上体を起こして座り、無理やり目をひらいた。

 

「おまえの父親がアスガルドに宣戦布告をした」

「知っている」ロキは言った。

 

　知っているだろうとは思っていた。ロキはいつでもすべてを知っている。かくしごとなど不可能だった。それならうまい方策を考えられそうなものだが、決してそうはいかなかった。ソーが手をさしのべると、ロキはそこに自分の手をあずけた。

 

「俺の父親は、おまえを送り返せば、ラウフェイは開戦をとりやめるだろうと言っている」

「そうはならないと、あんたもわかっているはずだ」

 

　ソーはロキを安心させようとして、手にぎゅっと力を入れた。ロキは握り返さなかった。彼はソーをじっと見つめて、父王ではなく彼自身がどう思っているのかを探ろうとしていた。

 

「ああ。だが、戦に苦しむ民の姿は見たくない」

 

　ソーの手を握るロキの力がふいに強くなり、骨が砕けるのではないかと思うほどの痛みを与えた。過去の何かを思い出したようにロキの目が見開かれ、一切の表情が消えた。

 

「私をあの場所に戻すつもりか？ それでラウフェイが思いとどまるとでも？ 私は自分を犠牲にはしない、私を憎む者たちのために身を捧げるなど！」

 

　ロキの表情は暗く憎悪に満ちていて、危険な存在になりかかっていた。しかしソーは彼の手をふりほどこうとはしなかった。指が折れようとかまわなかった。ロキがふたたび見捨てられ、追放されたくはないと願うのは当然のことだ。そんな仕打ちを自らの手で行ったならば、ソーは死ぬまで自分を憎むだろう。今、ロキを手放してしまったら。そうするつもりはまったくなかった。

 

「おまえを絶対に手放したくない」ソーは言った。

 

　ロキは火傷をしたようにぱっとソーの手を離した。

 

「私を追い出さないのか」ロキの声は奇妙に淡々としていた。まるでソーに対してではなく、自分自身に問いかけているように。

 

　ソーは立ち上がった。「そんなつもりは最初からない。できるわけがない。他の方法を見つける。絶対に見つけてみせる」

 

　彼はあきれるほど無謀で思いつめた表情をしていたのに違いない。というのも、ロキが疑わしげに目を細め、前に一歩踏み出してきたからだ。

 

「なにか計画があるんだな」ロキは言い、ソーが説明するのを待たずに続けた。「愚かな計画が」

「愚かではない」ソーは言ったが、もしかしたらそのとおりかもしれなかった。

 

　ラウフェイの軍は、まだアスガルドに向けて出発していない。出陣の命を受け、準備をととのえているところだろう。先に王宮にしのびこんでラウフェイを自分の手で殺せば、なんとかなるかもしれない。王がいなければ、ヨトゥンヘイムの軍も出陣できない。戦争は起こらない。そう彼はロキに説明した。

 

「衛兵に見つからず王宮の壁を越えられるわけがない」

「見つかったときは全員倒す」ソーは言った。「俺にはムジョルニアがある」

「いや」ロキは言った。「もっといい考えがある」

 

\--

 

　二人は夜のうちに出発した。父親にも、他の誰にも説得や釈明をする時間はなかった。ラウフェイは数日中にアスガルドに攻め入ると宣言しており、オーディンもすでに迎え撃つ準備を始めていた。しかし二人の計画がうまくいけば、どちらも戦う必要はなくなる。

 

　ソーは自分の計画が完璧には程遠いことを渋々ながら認めた。彼はとっさに思いついた方法を口にしたに過ぎなかった──ロキと自分の国を両方救うための唯一の方法を。ロキの指摘は正しく、ソーが誰にも気がつかれずにヨトゥンヘイムの中心部に近づくのは不可能だった。

 

　ただし、強力な魔術師が同行してソーをしのびこませることができるならば、話は別だ。

 

　ソーはそれまで、その可能性について真剣に考えたことがなかった。二人で戦えればどれほど心強いかわかっていても、ロキをヨトゥンヘイムに行かせるようなことは決してできないと思っていた。しかし実際にそれを提案したのはロキの方だった。話しながら彼の瞳は暗く光り、ソーはその青い肌が敵の返り血で赤く染まる光景を想像して、ただうなずくことしかできなかった。

 

　国境に近づき、歩哨兵たちが見えてくると、ロキは魔術で二人の姿を隠した。ソーがこの場所に来るのは初めてのことだった。歩哨兵を目の前にして、ソーは少なからぬ衝撃を受けた。よく考えてみれば、ソーはそれまで氷の巨人を直接見たことがなかった。ロキが唯一のヨトゥンだったが、混血の彼はソーとほとんど身長が変わらない。しかし歩哨兵たちはまさしく巨人であり、オーディンの話から想像していた以上の大きさだった。国境を見張って立つ彼らの様子には、粗暴な雰囲気があった。ロキと違って頭髪がなく、彼の美しさのかけらもなかったが、それでも間違いなく、同じ種族だった。

 

「あいつらは殺すな」ロキが言った。

 

　ソーにもその意図はなかった。

 

「死を見届けたいヨトゥンはたった一人だ」

 

　ロキはソーの手をにぎり、姿を消す呪文を唱えた。ソーが初めてアスガルドに彼を連れていったときと同じ魔法だが、今回は二人の立場が逆転している。そこまでする必要はないかもしれないと思いながら、兵士たちのすぐ脇を通り過ぎるとき、ソーは息を止めずにいられなかった。間近で見る巨人の姿には圧迫感があった。ロキと同じ、氷のように青い肌。しかしそこには長年の戦で負った無数の傷跡が残っている。体臭はなく、外見は化け物であっても、実際は決してそうでないことがソーにはわかった。彼らは疲れていて、どこか投げやりだった。戦などしたくない、と言いたげなようにすら見えた。

 

　ロキは同じ種族の者たちと親しくなりたいと思ったことがあるのだろうか、とソーは考えた。父親には疎まれていたようだが、他の親族についてロキは何も語らなかった。だいたい、彼らはロキの存在を知っているのだろうか。ラウフェイの追放された息子のことを。

 

　二人は山岳地帯に辿りつき、荒地には寄らず、ラウフェイの王宮に向かって歩を進めた。しばらくは雪と氷の世界が続いた。ソーは凍えそうなほど寒く、隣にロキがいてもそのことは変わらなかった。しかしヨトゥンヘイムの中心地に差し掛かると、そんな寒さも一瞬で忘れた。

 

　ラウフェイの王宮は巨大だった。氷の尖塔が無数の螺旋を描いて空を突き刺し、漆黒に近いほど濃い青色の壁がぎらぎらと輝いている。ソーのとなりでロキは凍りついたように動かなくなり、尖塔を凝視していた。子供のころ、父親に追放されて以来、彼が生家を見るのはこれが初めてのことだった。ソーが片手で腰に触れると、ロキは白昼夢から醒めたように驚いて我に返った。

 

　日が暮れるまでは待てなかった。見つかる危険を最小限にとどめるために、すぐに行動した方がいいとロキは言った。ソーもまた、父親が息子の失踪に気づき、捜索のためにヨトゥンヘイムへ兵を送り込むことを恐れていた。

 

「待て」ソーは言った。「具体的な計画は？」

「私を信じろ」ロキは相変わらず謎かけのような答え方をした。

 

　ソーはうなずき、すぐにでもムジョルニアをふるいたくなってその上に手をかざした。もうしばらくのあいだその武器を使っていなかった。ロキは片手を前につきだして氷を呼んだ。氷は彼の手から肘までを包みこみ、鋭い槍を形作った。

 

「信じるか？」彼は訊いた。

 

　ソーはためらわず答えた。

 

「ああ」

 

　氷の槍がロキの腕で輝き、二人の間で光が反射した。ロキのもう片方の手は落ち着かなげに動き、ソーには彼が緊張していることがわかった。こんなときのロキは謎に包まれ、その表情からは何ひとつ読み取れなかった。以前のソーであれば恐怖に震えただろう。

 

「私に命を預けられるか？」ロキは訊いた。

 

「ああ」ふたたびためらいなくソーは答えた。

 

「よかった」ロキは言い、腕を振りあげた。

 

　それが自分に振りおろされることを、ソーは予想していなかった。

 

\--

 

　子供の頃、父親は彼にその戦争について語った。ソーはそれをとても現実に起こったこととは思えなかった。歴史の一部となるには、あまりにも恐ろしすぎる出来事のように思えた。

 

「どうして？」彼は訊いた。「氷の巨人はどうして攻撃してきたのですか？」

「彼らの王は欲深かった」オーディンは言った。「王はすべてを欲しがった。結局、その欲深さこそが王の不運を招いたのだ」

 

　その夜、ベッドの中で、ソーはいつまでも寝つけずに想像した。何かを強く欲するあまりに我が身を滅ぼすとは、どんな感じがするものなのかを。

 

\--

 

　意識が戻ったとき、ソーは凍えていた。全身、とくに頭がひどく痛んだ。ロキに氷の槍で切りつけられた額にぱっくりと傷が開いていた。縛りつけられてはいなかったが、どこか知らない場所の床に放り投げられていた。そこがどこなのか、だいたい想像はついた。

 

　ラウフェイの玉座の間。

 

　ソーは呻きながら体を起こした。硬い石床の感触が骨まで響いて、思わず顔をしかめた。ラウフェイが彼の前方に──上方に──座っていた。玉座に座り、ソーを用心深い目でじっと見おろしていた。

 

　そのとなりにロキが立っていた。

 

　ソーにはその表情が読めなかった。しのびよってくるパニックとともに、もしかしたらまた騙されたのかもしれない、という考えがよぎった。なにもかもが嘘だったのか、あるいはこれもロキがソーに知らせないまま計画していたことの一部なのか。ソーは乾いた口の中の嫌な味を飲み込んだ。ムジョルニアはラウフェイの玉座の真下に置かれ、ソーを戦いに誘っていた。手もとに呼ぶことはできたが、ソーはためらった。

 

「やっと連れてきたな」ラウフェイが言った。「おまえは結局役立たずだったとあきらめかけていた」

「少し時間が必要だっただけです」ロキが答えた。

 

　ラウフェイは玉座から立ち上がり、獲物を狙う獣のようにソーのまわりをゆっくりと歩きはじめた。オーディンの世継ぎ、たったひとりの息子。裏切られ、血にまみれて、目の前に無力に横たわっている。ラウフェイの歯は鋭く、黄ばんでいた。棘のような王冠が頭上に乗っていた。ロキとは似ても似つかず、ソーはそのことに安堵した。ラウフェイは彼に唾を吐きかけた。

 

「大きくなったな、オーディンの息子よ」彼は言った。「今日がおまえの最期の日だと思うと喜びで胸がふるえる」

 

　ラウフェイはロキをふりむいた。

 

「なぜ自分の手で殺さなかった？」

「あなたにその楽しみをとっておいたのです」

 

　ラウフェイはにやりと笑い、ソーは彼のロキを見る表情を心底憎んだ。つねに屈辱を与える機会を探る目。そこに愛はなく、目的を果たすための道具を見る視線だけがあった。ロキがそれを見抜いていることをソーは祈った。これで父親に認めてもらえるという幻想にとらわれて、現実から目を逸らすようなことがないようにと。

 

「あるいは、おまえにそれだけの度胸がなかったのかもしれないな」ラウフェイは言った。「出来損ないのおまえのことだ、どうせそんなところだろう」

 

　ラウフェイがふたたび背を向けたあと、ロキが唇を噛みしめるのをソーは見た。ムジョルニアは呼ばず、ソーはただ待った。ロキに言われたとおりのことをした──彼を信じた。

 

「いずれにしても」ラウフェイは言った。「どうでも良いことだ。オーディンの支配は今終わる」

 

　彼は少し前にロキがしたのと同じように、氷を呼んだ。氷はかちかちと音をたて、小さな破片をまき散らしながら、彼の腕に沿って広がった。ラウフェイはその腕を高々と掲げた。

 

　彼がその一撃を永遠にふりおろすことができないと、ソーにはわかっていた。

 

　ロキはそのときもう彼の背後にいて、その腕には氷の槍が形作られていた。彼はそれを勢いよく突きあげ、ラウフェイの腹部をまっすぐに貫いた。肉がつぶれ、槍が皮膚を突き破る生々しい音が聞こえた。あっというまに床に血だまりができ、さらにそこへぼたぼたと血のしずくが注いだ。ラウフェイの顔に浮かんでいるのは驚愕の表情だった。それまでの仕打ちにもかかわらず、ロキがまだ自分に従順であると心から信じていたらしい。彼はまさか、ロキがアスガルド人のために自分を殺すとは思っていなかったのだった。ロキはさらに深く槍をねじこむように手首をひねってから、一気に引き抜いた。ラウフェイの腹から血が噴き出し、床をいきおいよく流れた。口からも血があふれはじめた。

 

　彼がふりむいてロキを──息子を──見ると、ロキはその体にふたたび槍を突き立て、ラウフェイは床に崩折れた。彼の膝が床に叩きつけられて割れる音がソーの耳にとどいた。床の上で力を失っていくラウフェイを、ロキはさらに刺した。そして、瞳に冷酷な光を浮かべ、憎悪を全身にみなぎらせてその頭を蹴りつけた。

 

　ソーは立ち上がってムジョルニアを呼んだ。ラウフェイは死んだが、二人はこれから城の兵たちを敗って脱出しなければならない。

 

「ロキ」ソーは、父親の遺体を槍で刺し続けるロキに声をかけた。

 

　ロキは応じなかった。ソーの声が耳に入っていないようだった。ラウフェイの返り血を顔と服に浴びながら、彼は唸り声をあげていた。ソーはもう一度、もっと大きな声で彼の名前を呼び、肩をつかんで落ち着かせようとした。

 

「ラウフェイは死んだ、ロキ」

 

　それでもまだ、ソーの声はロキに届かなかった。ロキはラウフェイの遺体を殴りつけ、蹴り、あらゆる方法で攻撃しつづけた。ソーは彼の体に腕をまわし、押さえつけなければならなかった。あたりに血の匂いが満ちていた。

 

「もう終わったんだ」ソーはささやき、ロキはやっと我に返ったように手を止めた。

 

　彼の父親は死んだ。

 

　玉座の間の外が騒がしくなった。少なくとも十人以上の兵が、こちらに向かって駆けてくる足音が聞こえた。ソーはムジョルニアをかまえた。

 

「囲いを突き破るぞ」彼は言った。

 

　ロキはもう魔力をひきよせ、両手を緑色に光らせていた。王宮に入りこむときは彼の助けでうまくいったが、脱出は難しかった。敵は何人だろう、とソーは考えた。やってくる兵たちを打ち負かすことはできるだろう。しかしたった二人では、いずれ数で圧倒されてしまうかもしれない。そうなれば、とソーはそのとき気づいた。そうなれば、予言は正しかったことになるのだ。両国の王家の血が絶える。オーディンは世継ぎのないまま死ぬことになる。

 

　玉座の間の扉が押しひらかれ、兵士たちが飛び込んできた。大量の軍靴が床を踏み、広間全体が揺れた。彼らは父親の遺体の脇に立つロキを、そしてそのとなりのソーを見て、一斉に立ち止まった。広間は静まり返り、双方とも何も言わず、相手の様子を伺った。しばらくしてソーは気づいた。ヨトゥンたちは彼ではなく、皆、ロキを見ているのだった。

 

　兵の一人が前に進み出た。ロキは後ずさらなかった。両手が魔力を帯びて震えていた。ソーはいつでもロキの前に飛び出して戦えるように身構えた──沈黙が長引くほど、ソーの不安も高まった。ヨトゥンたちの意図が読めなかった。

 

「ロキ」兵士の一人が確かめるように呼びかけた。

 

　ロキはいったんソーを見てから、また兵士に視線を戻した。彼はまだ攻撃に備えた姿勢をとっていた。

 

「あなたは死んだと思っていました」兵士は言った。

 

　兵士たちはあちこちで言葉を交わし始めた。ひとりひとりは小声で話しているのだが、全員の声がひとつになると広間を振動させるほどの大音響となった。ロキは対応を決めかねたように彼らをじっと見ていた。ふいに兵士たちの声が静まり、その視線はロキに集中した。混血の王子、ラウフェイの失われた息子、そして唯一の王位後継者。それから、彼らは一斉にひざまづいた。

 

　ソーはムジョルニアを下ろし、説明を求めてロキを見た。しかしロキ自身にも答えはないようだった。二人はたった今、王を殺したのだ。王自身の玉座の間で。アスガルドの王子と、混血のヨトゥン。その二人に、氷の巨人たちは恭しく頭を垂れている。

 

「どういうことだ」ロキは言った。

 

　先頭の兵士が顔をあげた。

 

「我が王の前にひざまずいております」

 

　ロキは両手の魔術を解き、脇に下ろした。彼はソーと同様の事態を予測していた。戦い、血を流し、ラウフェイの出来損ないの息子を殺そうとするヨトゥンたちの容赦ない攻撃を受けて立つのだと思っていた。そのかわりに今、彼らはまるで何ごともなかったかのように、ロキの帰還を歓迎している。ロキは眉をひそめ、確信の持てない表情を浮かべた。混乱し、ヨトゥンたちを前にして途方にくれる彼は、いつもよりも幼く見えた。

 

「なぜだ」彼は言った。「私は純血のヨトゥンではない。追放された身だ。おまえたちがこんな──」

「あなたはラウフェイの息子だ」兵士は言った。「そうですね？」

「そうだ」

「では、あなたは我々の正統な王です」

 

　ひざまづいていてさえ、そのヨトゥンはロキよりも背が高かった。その事実が引き金となったのか、ついにロキは兵士の言葉を現実として理解した。ロキは今、王となった。そして氷の巨人たちにとって、彼が混血であることは問題にならないのだ。追放されていた長い年月、王宮では憎まれるだけだとロキが思い込んでいた日々、同族の者たちは、実は彼の帰還を待ち焦がれていた。ロキは父親の遺体にかがみこみ、頭から棘のついた王冠を引き抜いた。手にしたそれを眺め、しばらくためらってからゆっくりと頭の上に乗せた。王冠は血にまみれていたが、ロキは気に留めなかった。それは縮んで、ロキの頭に完璧におさまった。

 

　王冠を戴き、背すじをのばし、わずかに顎をあげて立つロキの姿は、王そのものだった。ソーは彼のとなりにひざまずき、頭を下げた。顔をあげると、ロキは泣いていた。涙が頰をつたうのにまかせたまま、彼は静かに立っていた。ソーは彼の手を握った。

 

「ロキ⋯⋯」

 

　ロキは彼の手をふりほどき、涙をぬぐった。そしてヨトゥンたちを立たせ、ふたたび先頭の兵士に近づいた。

 

「攻撃をとりやめるよう軍に伝えろ。アスガルドと戦は行わない」ロキは父親の遺体をちらりと見た。「それから、これを片付けろ」

「仰せの通りに」兵士は言い、もう一度頭を下げた。

 

　ヨトゥンヘイムに入ってきてから初めて、ソーは深々と息をついた。どうやらヨトゥンたちは少しも血に飢えてなどおらず、平和を求めているようだった。戦争はおこらない。二人が未然に防いだのだ。

 

「アスガルドに戻らなければ」ロキが言った。

 

　彼が自分に話しかけていることに、ソーはしばらく気づかなかった。すべてが夢のように現実離れしていて、まだこの事態が意味することをうまく理解できなかった。

 

「ソー」ロキは声を強めてまた呼びかけた。「オーディンのところに戻ろう。もう戦争はおこらない」

 

　二人はラウフェイの遺体が始末されるのを見届けることなく、出発した。

 

\--

 

　ゲートで待っていたのはヘイムダルではなく、オーディンだった。彼のとなりには、攻撃のかまえをとった四人の兵士が並んでいた。その近くまで来ると、ロキは馬から降り、ためらいなくオーディンに向かって歩いていった。ソーは駆けよって彼を止めることを考えた。オーディンには自分が話した方がいいと思ったのだが、それでもロキにまかせて先を行かせた。ロキは今、招かれざる者としてではなく、王として行動しているのだった。

 

「兵に武器を下ろすよう命じよ」ロキは言った。「私は敵として来たのではない」

「そんな嘘を信じるほどわしを愚かだと思うか。ラウフェイの息子の言うことなど」

「父上」ソーは馬からおりながら叫んだ。「やめてください！ ラウフェイは死にました」

 

　オーディンはさっと体をこわばらせたが、攻撃の姿勢は変えなかった。彼はロキの頭の王冠を見て、目を細めた。

 

「誰がラウフェイを殺したのだ？」

「私だ」ロキが言った。「今は私が王となった。戦は行わない」

 

　オーディンはソーを見た。彼はまだとても信じられないという顔をしていた。それも無理はないかもしれない。何千年ものあいだ恐怖の対象に他ならなかったロキの口からそう聞いても、彼にはうまくできすぎた話としか思えないだろう。アスガルドの王宮を焼き払い、彼の血統を断つはずだったロキが、味方として彼の前に現れた。九つの世界に生きるあらゆる者たちの中でなぜ、他の誰でもないロキが、彼の滅びる姿を見たくないと願うのか。オーディンにはまだ理解できないようだった。

 

　それでも、彼は武器を下げ、兵士たちにも同じことをするよう命じた。

 

「では述べよ」彼は言った。「おまえは己の父親を殺し、ここに来た。見返りに何を求める？」

「あなたに何も求めるものはありません」

「まだ嘘を重ねるのか、ラウフェイソンよ」

 

　ソーが二人のあいだに割って入った。

 

「王宮に行きましょう」彼は言った。「どうか、お願いします。王宮で二人とも王として話し合えば良い」

 

　ソーはオーディンが同意することを願ったが、彼が実際にうなずいたときには驚いた。父王もまた平和を、何らかの形の解決を長年求めていたに違いない。ロキのことは気に入らなかったとしても、彼が両国間の和平を提案しているならば、それに耳を傾けないのは愚かというものだった。

 

　三人は玉座の間でふたたび向かい合った。オーディンはロキから一瞬も目を離さなかった。ロキに対して、そして彼の言うことすべてについて、まずは疑ってかかろうとしているようだった。平和を熱心に求めてはいるが、オーディンも馬鹿ではなかった。

 

　彼は玉座の前に立ち、ロキはその一段下に立って、わずかに頭を下げた。ソーはそのとなりで不安げに立っていた。彼はまたしても計画を詳しく知らされず、ロキの様子も不安定で、いまだに深い憎しみで心がいっぱいのように見えた。

 

「我々王国のあいだでは有史以来、敵対関係が続いている。それをおまえは解決しようと言うのか？ どうやって？」

「あなたの息子が私と関係を結んだことをご存知でしょう」ロキは言った。

 

　オーディンは不愉快そうに口を引き結んだ。「聞いておる」

「そう不機嫌な顔をしなくてもいい。彼と私は両国を統合し、この長きに渡る確執を終わらせることができるのだから」

「どうやって」オーディンは言った。

「結婚です」ソーが横から割り込んだ。動悸が激しくなっていた。最初からロキを伴侶に迎えたいとは思っていたが、こうすればそれが本当に可能になる。出会ったときから思っていた以上に、ロキは賢く抜け目なかった。

 

「結婚だと？」オーディンはその言葉を繰り返した。

 

　彼はソーとロキを交互に見てから、やっとその意味を理解した。

 

「それがお前の解決方法か？ お互いを夫とする？ 気違い沙汰だ」

「そうでしょうか」ロキは言った。「私たちの存在は両国の平和を守る鍵になると思いますよ」

 

　ロキはオーディンに挑むように顔をあげ、強い視線で彼を見た。オーディンは動かなかったが、ソーは一歩前に進んで、必要とあらばすぐに二人の間に入れるように身構えた。

 

「あなたの同意があろうとなかろうと、実行します」

 

　オーディンはロキの言葉に唸り声をあげ、ソーをちらりと見た。まるでこんなとんでもないことになったのもすべておまえのせいだ、と言っているかのようだった。

 

「実行して、それからどうするというのだ。こんな結婚はそれこそ両国の滅亡を引き起こす。世継ぎが生まれなければ──」

「私は子供を産めます」ロキが言った。「世継ぎづくりには何の問題もありません」

 

　ソーはほとんど窒息しそうになった。またひとつ、ロキの新しい面が明らかになった。彼は突っ立ったまま目を見開いてロキを見つめ、それから父親に視線を戻した。オーディンはその事実を知っていたようだった。彼が今までに見せたヨトゥンに関する知識の豊富さからすれば、それも驚くことではなかった。彼はただ単に、その知識をすべてソーから隠していただけなのだ。

 

「父上」合意の成立へと父親を導こうとするように、ソーは話しかけた。「これが賢い選択であることがもうおわかりでしょう」

 

　オーディンは丸々三分間、ひとことも言葉を発しなかった。その表情から激しい怒りは消え、今はただ疲れているように、そして少し混乱しているように見えた。ロキの存在に怯えながら過ごした一千年のあと、こんなことが起こった──ロキが息子との結婚を望み、二王国を統合したいと申し出ている。一度に飲み込むにはあまりに大きな変化だった。ソーは緊張のあまり体が震え、父親の答えのあらゆる可能性を考えて全身に汗をかいた。

 

「いったん退がれ」やがて彼は言った。「この件について少し考える。答えが出次第、またおまえたちを呼ぶ」

 

　ロキが口を開き、あなたの答えなど関係ない、とオーディンに言いそうなそぶりを見せたが、ソーは彼の腕に手をかけて黙らせた。

 

「行こう。俺の部屋に戻ろう」

 

\--

 

　部屋に入るとすぐ、ソーはロキの後ろから腕をまわし、胸に抱き寄せた。ロキは震えていた。不安、興奮、恐怖──その理由はわからない。そのすべてのせいかもしれなかった。二人は長いこと動かず、ロキはソーの抱擁を返さなかったが、しばらくすると震えは止まった。

 

「ロキ」ソーは言った。「話してくれ。なぜそんなに動揺している」

「なんでもない」ロキはソーの抱擁から抜け出し、振り向いて正面から彼を見た。「オーディンは合意するだろう」

「そう思うならなぜそんな苦しそうな顔をする？」

 

　ロキはソーの顎の線を指でたどった。触れたあとに冷たい線の感覚が残った。まるで、ソーが本物であることを確かめるような仕草だった。

 

「こんな現実が自分のものになるなんて想像もしていなかった」彼は言い、それでソーは理解した。

「だがおまえのものだ」ソーはロキの手をそっと握った。「俺たち二人の」

 

　ロキは彼に口づけた。それは今までに交わしたどのキスよりも優しく、冷たい舌がソーの唇をすくいとるように舐めた。

 

「チャンスがあったときにあんたを殺すべきだった」彼は言った。「これでもう私は二度と完全なアスガルド人にも、ヨトゥンにもなれない。あんたは私を壊してしまった」

「すまない」ソーは少しも悪びれずに謝った。

 

　彼はふたたびロキに口づけながら、温かく変化していく彼の肌を手のひらに感じた。わからないことはまだたくさんあった。ロキはオーディンを殺す以外に自分が王宮に戻る術はないと心から信じていたようだが、ヨトゥンたちの考えは明らかに違っていた。なぜラウフェイが我が子を罰することを選んだのか、ソーにはどうしても理解できなかった。そしてロキ自身について⋯⋯ソーにとって彼は、おそらく一生かかっても本当には解き明かせない謎であり続けるだろう。

 

　額の傷をなぞられて、ソーは顔をしかめた。ロキの指は乾いた血の塊に触れていた。ロキが傷を癒し始めると、触れられた場所がほんのり温かくなった。ロキの指先からかすかな振動が伝わった。

 

「あの一撃は強烈だった」ソーはわざと思い出させるように言った。

　ロキは肩をすくめた。「あんたを私の囚人のように見せなければならなかったんだ」

「ああ、だが事前に計画を教えてくれていたら──」

「いや」ロキは言った。「本当に私を信じていると知る必要があった」

 

　ロキの理屈を理解するにはあと何年もかかりそうだった。ソーはしかたなくロキの額に口づけた。こんな目にあったというのに、不思議と微笑まずにいられなかった。ロキはソーの髪に指をからめて、痛みに変わる一歩手前の強さでひっぱった。ソーが首をそらすとロキはそこに唇を押しあて、彼の肌の匂いを吸いこんだ。

 

「我が王」ソーは言い、ロキは彼の首に唇をつけたまま小さく微笑んだ。

 

　二人は一緒に入浴した。ソーはロキの体から血を洗い流し、絡まった髪を指で梳いた。ロキは心配になるほどおとなしく、ソーの腿を図形を描くように撫でながら、何かを深く考えこんでいた。まだ動揺から回復していないようで、ほとんど一言も口を聞かなかった。

 

「王になりたかったわけじゃない」突然、ロキは静かに言った。

 

　ソーはロキの髪にからめていた両手を止めた。

 

「私は今でもあいつらが憎い」ロキは言った。

 

　彼は石鹸の泡が浮かぶ湯から片手を出し、それをじっと見つめた。彼はヨトゥンであり、これからもそうあり続ける。何ものもそれを変えることはできない。ソーは前にかがんでロキの首のうしろに口づけた。何と言ってやればいいのかわからず、ただ彼を抱き寄せ、その心を少しでも理解しようとした。

 

「アスガルドの民は私を受け入れるだろうか？」ロキは訊いた。

 

　ソーは肌を重ねたまま肩をすくめた。

 

「俺にとってはどちらでも同じことだが、きっと受け入れると思う。ヨトゥンヘイムとの和平と故郷の安全を望んでいたのは民も同じだ」

「故郷か」ロキは、ソーにはほとんど聞きとれないほど小さな声で繰り返した。

「ああ」ソーは言った。「故郷だ」

 

\--

 

　翌日、オーディンは彼らを──二人を同時に──呼びだした。オーディンは同意すると断言していたロキもわずかに不安そうな様子を見せ、ソーも同様だった。心を落ち着かせようとして肌を触れあわせるように寄り添い、二人は並んで玉座の間へと歩いた。広間に入ると、オーディンが立って待っていた。彼の他には誰もいなかった。

 

　ソーはひざまずいて頭を垂れ、ロキもそれにならった。

 

「顔をあげよ」オーディンの声に二人とも立ち上がった。

 

　ふたたびオーディンが口を開くまでのあいだ、ソーは事態が悪い方向に向かうあらゆる可能性を考え、緊張して待った。

 

「ソー、オーディンの息子よ。おまえは王の言いつけにそむき、ヨトゥンヘイムを訪ねた。そこから王の息子を連れ帰り、わしの目から隠し、手もとにかくまった。我が民に戦の災いをもたらしかけた」

 

　ソーは息をのんだ。

 

「だが」オーディンは続けた。「そのような身勝手な行いをしたものの、おまえは戦を防ぎ、独裁者の支配を終わらせた。アスガルドはそのことに感謝する。わしも感謝している。したがって、おまえたちの提案に合意する。我々の王国をひとつに統合するという提案に」

 

「本当ですか」ソーは言った。「父上⋯⋯」

「ただし、条件がある」オーディンはそこで初めてロキを見た。「世継ぎを産むことだ。それがかなわなければ、婚姻は取り消す。そして、この取り決めのほんの一部でもおまえの策略や悪巧みであることがわかれば、わしはこの手でおまえを殺す」

 

　ソーには父がただ威厳を保つためにそんなことを言っているように感じられたが、ロキはうなずいて合意を示した。

 

「わかりました」と彼は言った。

 

　ロキがアスガルドにいることを知って以来初めて、オーディンは笑顔を見せた。彼は歩み出て、ソーとロキの肩に手を置いた。ソーは顔の端から端まで、頰が痛くなるほどの大きな笑顔を浮かべた。彼は考える前に父親を抱きしめていた。父に抱擁を返され、そうしてよかったと思った。

 

「愚かな息子よ」オーディンはささやいた。体を離してソーを見下ろし、その笑顔に触れた。「幸せそうだな」問いかけるように彼は言った。

 

　ソーはロキを見た。

「はい」

 

\--

 

　儀式はわずか二週間後の夕刻に行われた。九つの世界に届こうかという大きな火がたかれ、一千年以上の時を経て初めて、ヨトゥンとアース神族とが平和な宴に同席した。ソーとロキは広間のテーブルの上座に座り、その隣にはオーディンとフリッガが並んでいた。ソーはすでにミードに酔って上機嫌だった。あと一週間もすれば、オーディンは彼の戴冠式を行い、ソーは正式にアスガルドの王位を継ぐ。ロキとともに。

 

　すべてが完璧というわけではなく、行く手には問題がいくつも控えていた。ソーもロキも、そう簡単に物事が丸くおさまるはずはないとよくわかっていた。評議会の中には、そこに至る経過がなんであれ、ソーがヨトゥンと結ばれたことに嫌悪感を示す議員もいた。同じようにヨトゥンヘイムの側にも、いまだに戦をもとめ、過去のアスガルドの行いに怨念を持ち続ける者がいた。諸々が落ち着くまでにはもうしばらく時間がかかることだろう。しかし今、この宴の場では、楽しげで穏やかな時間が流れていた。それはもう長いこと双方の国の民が忘れていた感覚だった。シフは恐々ではあったがロキの頰に、続けてソーの頰に口づけて、祝福の言葉を贈った。ソーにダンスを申し込まれると、ロキはいかにも彼らしくソーを酔っ払いと呼んで冷たく断った。それでも一晩中ソーの手首に触れ、気持ちを伝えて安心させようとした。ソーはもう少しも不安ではなかったのだが。

 

「部屋に戻ろう」太陽が沈むと同時にソーはロキに顔を近づけ、そうささやいた。

 

　二人は誰にも気づかれずに宴を抜け出し、回廊を渡り歩いて、部屋にたどりついた。ロキは儀式用の正装を解き、手首から銀の飾りを外した。ソーは彼を見つめ、しばらく見とれてから抱き寄せて、顎に口づけた。

 

「俺のものになったな」彼は言った。「正式に。おまえは俺のものだ」

「そうだ」ロキはソーの腰骨に沿って指をすべらせた。「正式に。もう私を送り返せない」

 

　ソーは笑って、彼を抱きしめる腕に力をこめた。

 

「送り返すわけがない。なぜいまだに俺を疑う？」

「巨人を探してヨトゥンヘイムに来るような馬鹿だからな」

「ああ、そうだ」ソーは言った。「それが俺だ。そんな馬鹿で良かったと思っている」

 

　ソーに口づけたとき、ロキはついでのように彼の舌を噛んだ。傷つけるためではなく、血を吸うためでもなく、ただ、彼がそこにいることを知らせるために。彼こそが、ソーのずっと探していた巨人なのだった。


End file.
